ALPHA AND OMEGA THE SCARRED RIDER
by harleyfreedomrider700
Summary: This story is about a Scarred Harley Rider who spends he's life on the run from a mad man hunting him when he saves a wolf pup named Runt he will embark on a crazy adventures and will he find make friends with the wolves or be alone forever
1. INTRO

**ALPHA AND OMEGA **

**THE SCARRED RIDER **

**INTRODUCTION**

Here we have Moses Wilson AKA The Scarred Rider riding the roads of North Western Canada on he's Red Softail Breakout spending he's on the run for 3 years from a mad man named Cain Phil who abused and scared Moses since he was 7 years old in an Orphanage reason why Moses Wilson was an orphan at 7 it's because he's parents were killed in 9-11 and Moses was put into a Orphanage who Cain Phil was in charge of he was a Cruel violent man who had done nothing but torture harm and Abused Moses for 11 horrible years and has given Moses many beatings and scars 5 are across he's torso 2 that make an x on he's back one that goes from straight down from the center of he's Chest to he's stomach another that is a bit curved on the side and the 5th one was something from a hot piece of metal on the right side of he's chest he also has 4 other scars that are visible one all across he's left forearm 2 slash marks on he's right forearm one that was from he's left eyebrow across he's eye and down to he's check.

When Moses Wilson was growing up in New York in he's Orphanage Years when he was 9 he met a Native American Named John Davidson who was like a Father figure to Moses he taught him how to read and write and do math and also taught him both Native American and Christian Faiths taught him about The U.S. Constitution and Bill of Rights and help Moses get through school while keeping a secret from Cain because Cain didn't want Moses to have an education as well as the other kids in the Orphanage.

When Moses hit the age of 10 John introduce him to a Japanese Aikido Master Named Jing Hun who would teach Moses the Martial Art Moses was quite the Student and also formed a Bond with Master Jing and Master Jing was very impressed the way Moses was performing in the class he was good with hand to hand and weapons training by the time Moses was age 15 he was a Black Belt and he also kept this from Cain for if Cain found out about this he would Kill Moses so Moses kept the art to himself when he was around Cain but he did use it at times in self-defense against some School and Orphanage bullies.

When Moses finally hit the age of 17 he got he's Driver's License and 3 months after he got he's Motorcycle License since he had a deep love for Harley-Davidson Motorcycles he wanted to one day ride one and sometimes Moses would help fix John's Harley and John would even teach him how to fix Harleys and other Motorcycles sometimes Moses would even help fix Master Jing's Honda sport bike and he was pretty good at it for a person at he's age to fix Motorcycles.

And yes John and Jing did know about Moses life in the orphanage but for the most part they couldn't do anything since the area they lived in New York had a lot of corrupt cops but Moses was surviving in the Orphanage despite the Scars and the Pain he goes through he was surviving even though sometimes the emotional Pain gets to him both from the Orphanage and the loss of he's parents since he was 7 he's Mother Jane Wilson Died in the North Tower and He's Father Hank Wilson was a Marine General and was on business in the Pentagon Moses lives with pain of the loss of he's parents and is been giving him great depression and sorrow but he gets through even though it is hard but John Davidson and Master Jing Hun show him compassion and that is what get's him through everyday of he's life.

When Moses Finally hit 18 he graduated from school and John and Master Jing were there at the ceremony and John and Jing gave Moses very special gifts and awards themselves John gave him a Tomahawk and Sacred Thunderbird Necklace which symbolizes Power and a red Harley-Davison Breakout Master Jing gave Moses a pair of Nunchkus since Moses was the best at them and a certificate that said Moses was now a Master in Aikido this was the happiest day Moses had dreamed of but it also be the most tragic when Moses back to the orphanage Cain Phil was waiting for him with a knife Cain found out about Moses' secret from a kid ratting on him there were some kids in the orphanage that were kind of Cain's secret police to get on he's good side Cain found out about Moses getting a diploma and was going to kill him with the knife Cain took a swing at Moses and missed a second one and missed then third came downwards and grazed Moses' on the left side of he's face giving him the scar across he's eye then Cain tried to stab Moses with the knife but Moses caught he's arm and broke it and kicked him off he's feet while disarming him then Moses punched Cain in the face while he was on the ground knocking him out but then knowing what he did Moses ran out the door that night knowing that Cain would get up and kill him or call the corrupt cops to arrest or kill him for him so Moses ran to John's house and told him what happened John helped him get some things together and put them in the saddle bags of the Harley and told Moses to ride out of New York and don't look back and with that Moses rode off into the night.

The Day After Moses left New York he found he's way to New Jersey and was at a Diner when he was watching the news on the T.V. the news said that a Native American and a Aikido Master were murdered knowing who the News was talking about Moses walked out of the diner and sat on the Harley tearing out of sadness knowing deep in he's heart it was like losing he's family because to Moses John and Jing were family to him and to hear what happen felt like a knife stabbed he's heart.

On he's years on the road he spent alone he did find convert in the freedom of the road and people he met even though mostly he was in deep depression but he was surviving to keep the bike filled with gas he would do some jobs to earn some bucks for gas and food and some supplies when he needed to rest he either sleep under the stars on the side of the road or sleep in a small tent he kept in one of he's saddle but life on the road did have it's perks after 3 weeks after leaving New York he ended up in Kanas City and Met the famous Bob Munden and became good friends and even taught Moses how to Fire a Single Action colt.45 revolver pretty fast not as fast as Bob but fast enough and gave him a Colt 45. as a gift after that Moses was on the road again knowing that Cain is probably hunting him down.

**Information**

"Name. Moses Wilson  
"Date of Birth. March 10th 1994  
"Age. 21  
"Weight. 245lbs  
"Height. 6'2"

"Nationality. Sicilian  
"Appearance. somewhat built has some muscle and mass Bald headed  
"Personality. Respectful/Honorable Kind hearted and gentled natured believe in doing what is right will protect the innocent no matter what form it may be will use a lethal form of self-defense if needed to will never harm an innocent understandable can be depressed and sad at times but can be cheerful and funny at other times has a warrior sprit and friendly  
"Faith. Christian/Native American  
"Weapons. Single Action Colt 45. revolver Tomahawk Nunchucks and a Chain bought from home depot while on the road Knife super slingshot with steel lead and piercing rounds


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Chapter 1 Arriving in Jasper **

Here Is Moses Wilson arriving in Jasper Park going through a Dirt path he found with a sign that says welcome to Jasper Park Moses thought he could use the rest so he turned into the path with he's Harley and after 10 mins of riding he found a flat cliff with a view of a Beautiful Valley a running river near by from the Cliff and he saw Caribou and Mosses looking down toward the valley he also saw some Wolves down in the valley clearing Moses was told stories many about Wolves by he's Father Figure John Davidson and Moses Liked wolves he thought they were very beautiful creatures that were great hunters and had families like humans thinking about that made Moses shed a tear and said to himself

Moses: Man this place is beautiful and wolves and they're pack they're families and the loyalty they have for each other is amazing (breaths deeply) well I guess I better set up a camp fire

and with that he went to go find fire wood and big rocks to build a fire

Meanwhile in the Valley 3 Wolf pups named Stinky Claudette and Runt were wondering around the valley thinking of something to do

Runt: man I am so bored is there anything to do around here

Claudette: your right I am bored what we do

Stinky: will you 2 stop complaining can you show some maturity for once

Claudette: like your not bored Stinky come on you gotta be bored out of your mind

Stinky: I guess your right but what's there to do

Runt: tag

Claudette and Stinky: Nah

Claudette: Hide and Seek

Runt and Stinky: no way

Stinky: Follow the Leader

Runt: heck no

Claudette: yeah Stinky you get a little to bossy with that game

Stinky: well how else am I gonna be future leader of the pack

Runt: maybe we can go to the river and do something there

Claudette: that sounds good

Stinky: I'll second that

Runt: then it's a plan

Back to Moses he got the wood and rocks he needed to build a fire he set the rocks so fire doesn't spread and put the sticks and in and covered in pine needles so he could get it started then he took a Magnesium fire starter and struck it a few times and the fire got going and Moses sat down on a stump near the fire

Moses: now that is a good fire hope it will last a bit

the fire was puffing out some smoke and blazing up but rocks made sure the flame don't go no where

Then Moses took out some Jerky and thought about putting it on the fire to see if would taste better

Moses: wonder if would be better if I were to cook it

Back to the Pups they just made it to the river and are wondering what to do now

Stinky: okay now what

Claudette: were here at the river and still we don't know what to do

Runt: shoot what is there to here do but catch some fish

Claudette: yeah now that you said it I am kind of hungry

Stinky: yeah as am I

Runt: I guess I could go for some fish but I call the first one

Claudette: no way I get first one I'm more hungry

Stinky: as future leader of the pack I should get the first fish

Runt: you guys always get first dips

Claudette: and your always complaining Runt

Stinky: and the both of you always act immature

Claudette: (hits Stinky) how's that for Maturity

Runt: (Bits Claudette's tail) how's that for complaining

Claudette: ooooh Runt your gonna get it when I get a hold of (starts chasing Runt)

Runt: ( runs away and tries to jump the river but slips off the other side in the river) *cough* HELP (as he is being carried away)

Stinky: RUNT HANG ON WERE COMING BRO

Claudette: DON'T WORRY WERE GONNA GET YOU OUT OF THERE

Runt: HELLLP *gurgle*


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Chapter 2 saving Runt **

Moses was just finishing he's Jerky which was pretty good for being cooked then suddenly he heard a voice cry for help which came from the river

Voice: HELLLLLP ME HELLLP

Moses: huh ( got up and walk toward wear the voice was coming from and saw a grey wolf pup being carried by the river )

Wolf Pup: help me *gurgle

then Moses saw 2 other pups running to save the one in the river

Moses: OH GOD NO DON'T WORRY LITTLE GUY I'M COMING TO SAVE YAY ( took off Running to the river as fast as he could to save the pup then saw he had to get there fast because there is a waterfall nearby ) I better get there quick before he gets to the falls

Runt was still struggling to stay above the water as he's brother and sister were still running to save him

Stinky: COME ON RUNT SWIM TO SHORE

Claudette: PLEASE RUNT WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU (crying while in panic)

Runt: I CAN'T THE CURRENT IS TOO STRONG FOR ME (tries to swim)

Stinky: COME ON RUNT PLEASE

Runt: *cough cough* *gurgle*

Moses got to river as fast as he could and took off he's boots and socks the only things that were left were he's shirt and jeans and bandana on he's head and he jumped to save the pup

Moses: rrrrghh I'm coming buddy don't worry I'll get you before you reach the falls ( he stroke and kick to get to the pup)

Stinky and Claudette were scared out of wit then suddenly they notice a human had jumped in the river

Stinky: What's a human doing in the valley and in the river

Claudette: I don't know but I think he's trying to save Runt and I hope he does (then calls to the human) PLEASE HUMAN DON'T LET OUR BROTHER DIE

Stinky: PLEASE SAVE HIM (crying)

Human: THAT'S WHAT I AM HERE TO DO (while kicking and stroking the water) DON'T WORRY LITTLE DUDE I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU

Runt: PLEASE *GRUGLE* SAVE ME WERE CLOSE TO THE FALLS ( trying to paddle )

Human: I KNOW JUST SWIM AND RESIST THE CURRENT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT I'LL SWIM TO YOU AND CATCH YOU I PROMISE I WON'T LET YOU GO YOU HAVE MY WORD

Runt: rrrgh come on come on (swimming with all he's might) HURRY

Human: HERE I COME JUST KEEPING RESISTING

Runt: HELP

Human: almost there

Runt: *GURGLE* (then he felt he's scarf being grabbed)

Human: GOT YOU BUDDY (then he wraps he's other arm to hold him against he's chest)

Runt: THANK YOU

Human: don't thank me yet we gotta get out of this river first ( begins swimming with the current and turns to the left and grips the shore as tight as he could )

Runt: *cough* *cough* ( breathing to catch he's breath )

Stinky: Runt are you alright

Claudette: oh thank goodness your not dead

Runt: I'm fine thanks to that human who saved me ( turns around to thank the human who saved him but then notices he's gone)

Stinky: where did the human go

Claudette: I don't know he just disappeared

Runt: where'd he go I want to thank him for saving my life

Stinky: I don't know but we should probably get home before mom and dad know where out too late

Runt: aww I never got to know he's name

Claudette: come on Runt

Runt: (turns to the trees ) whoever you are thank you

Moses mange to get he's boots and socks and bring them to he's camp and he changed into some dry clothes he put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a Black Mötorhead t-shirt and a black bandana and grabbed some clothesline and tied it to 2 near by trees between the fire and put the line 7 feet over the fire and put the wet clothes on the line over the fire to dry

Moses: Thank god I was there to save that pup I am sorry I left but like they say no good deed goes unpunished I pray those pups made it home safe wish I got to know they're names especially the one I saved... oh well I guess will just mind my business (then Moses grabbed he's guitar he keeps tied to back sit of the bike and played some music and sang Civil War by Guns N Roses)

Look_ at your young men fighting_  
_Look at your women crying_  
_Look at your young men dying_  
_The way they've always done before_

_Look at the hate we're breeding_  
_Look at the fear we're feeding_  
_Look at the lives we're leading_  
_The way we've always done before_

At the den the pups made it home safe and saw they're parents upset

Stinky: what

Kate: where have you been

Humphrey: we were worried sick about you

Claudette: what we never left the valley

Humphrey: and Runt why are you wet

Runt: we were at river trying to catch a few fish

Kate: that doesn't look like you were just fishing it's looks like your were swimming in it

Humphrey: (sniff sniff ) Runt I smell something on you and it isn't fish it's

Runt: what is it you want dad

Kate: I smell it too Runt and I know that is not fish tell us the truth _with a stern voice_

Runt: alright we'll come clean ( deep breath ) okay well we did go to the river to catch some fish but we got into a little argument about who get's the first one

Stinky: then we had a little fight

Claudette: and Runt bit my tail I went after him

Runt: I tried to jump the river to get away and I slip in the river and current dragged me out

Kate: Gasp you fell in the river

Humphrey: you could have drown or worse fell off into the falls

Runt: I Know but I didn't because someone saved me and that is who your smelling the one who saved me

Humphrey: who saved you

Runt: I never got he's name he took off before I could thank him a 2nd time or ask for he's name but I do know what saved me

Kate: what saved you Runt

Runt: GULP it was aaaaa

Humphrey: a what buddy

Stinky: (nervous) ummm

Kate: come on pups

Claudette: wellllll

Humphrey: it's okay pups we won't be mad we just want to know what or who saved Runt

Runt: (breaths heavy) it was a Human

Kate and Humphrey: A human

Kate: a human saved you

Humphrey: um he didn't hurt you did he

Runt: no Dad he saved my life

Kate: why did he save you

Stinky: we don't know but he just saved Runt and vanished before me and Claudette could thank him ourselves

Humphrey: did you get he's name

Claudette: we told you he vanished before we could ask him

Kate: how could a human just vanish it's just strange

Humphrey: well whatever he's name is I guess all I can say is thank goodness he was there to save you

Kate: yeah I guess I could say the same but I just don't know if we can trust him

Humphrey: I feel the same way

Runt: dad I want to say something about that I think it may sound crazy but I think I trust him

Kate: what

Humphrey: what you mean Runt

Runt: well he told me when he was saving me he told me to swim against the current with all my might and he said he come swim to me and catch me and won't let go and he said to me he gave me he's word and he kept it I even saw it in he's eyes he wanted to save me even though I was trying to keep my head above water

Kate: Runt I don't know about this

Humphrey: Runt you sure you saw it in he's eyes he wanted to save you

Runt: yes

Kate: what about you Claudette Stinky

Stinky: I believe that if that human didn't choose to save Runt he wouldn't be here right now

Claudette: I think so too and I know what you mean about humans bringing harm to the pack but I think this one who saved Runt didn't have that intention

Humphrey: what do you pups want to go find him

Kate: Humphrey are you nuts

Humphrey: Kate I think the pups are right if this human didn't want to save Runt he would've just let him drown

Kate: ( breath heavy) your right Humphrey even though I think it's crazy your right and since the sun hasn't gone down yet maybe we'll go find this human and find out he's name

and with that Kate Humphrey and the pups set out to find the human


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Chapter 3 Moses Meets The Wolf Family **

Back at the Camp Moses was still playing he's guitar he finished playing Civil War now he was playing I Just Came Back From a War by Darryl Worley while the fire was still roaring

Moses :_ first thing I did when that plane finally landed was kiss the ground_  
_The next thing I did was to go find my friends down at the old hangout_  
_Drank some beer and talked a lot about old times_  
_But when the booze finally hit Billy Joe Grimes_  
_He said I don't know what it is, but you seem different to me_

_I said I just came back from a place where they hated me_  
_and everything I stand for_  
_A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore_  
_If I'm not exactly the same good old boy that you ran around with before_  
_I just came back from a war_

_The very next morning I took a walk through the neighborhood_  
_I thought it's been so long since I've been in a place where everything is good_  
_People laughing and children were playing_  
_And as I watched em I found myself praying_  
_Lord keep em safe here at home in the land of the free_  
_ __

In the Valley Kate Humphrey Runt Stinky and Claudette were searching for Runt's Human Savior first they check the River because that's where the human was when he left

Kate: (sniff sniff) any luck Humphrey

Humphrey: no not even a foot print ( sniff )

Runt: he's gotta be around or nearby I just want to know he's name so I can thank him more Proper

Claudette: don't worry Runt he couldn't have gotten fair hey Stinky any Luck your snout is never wrong

Stinky: ( Sniiffff Sniffff) actually I do smell something it's not human but I do believe it could lead us to him

Runt: what you smell

Stinky: I think I smell smoke and when there is smoke

Claudette: there is fire and when there is fire

Runt: there are humans

Humphrey: so all we gotta do is follow scent of the smoke or see where it's coming from and we'll find your human hero Runt

Kate: I just hope what said about him is true Runt also I hope he is nice

Runt: trust me mom I know I saw something

Stinky: hey everyone I see where the smoke is coming from

Humphrey: good job Stinky

Then headed towards the source of the smoke

Moses: _Cuz I just came back from a place where they hated me_  
_And everything I stand for_  
_A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore_  
_If I'm not same little freckled face boy_  
_That grew up in that house next door_  
_I just came back from a war_

_I hope you cherish this sweet way of life_  
_And I hope you know that it comes with a price_

_I just came back from a place where they hated me_  
_And everything I stand for_  
_A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore_  
_Chances are I never will be the same_  
_I really don't know anymore_  
_I just came back from a war_

_I just came back from a war_

_You dont know me (repeated)_

Moses: hmm I guess I could sing one more before I turn in maybe I'll sing So Far Away by Staind

Kate Humphrey and the Pups were getting closer to the source of the smoke

Kate: were almost there we just got to get up this cliff and we've found the human

Runt: yeah and I'll finally get he's name and thank him for real

Stinky: chill out bro

Claudette: yeah Runt I know he saved your life but seriously chill

Humphrey: alright pups were almost here (then he's ears perk up) Kate you hear that

Kate: yeah it's weird

Runt: yeah I hear it to

Stinky: as do I

Claudette: no compliant here I hear it

All: (hearing the sound of a guitar )

Moses: (while playing he's guitar _) This is my life_  
_It's not what it was before_  
_All these feelings I've shared_  
_And these are my dreams_  
_That I'd never lived before_  
_Somebody shake me 'cause I_  
_I must be sleeping_

Not knowing there are 5 wolves behind him in a bush hearing he's beautiful music

Human:_Now that we're here, it's so far away_  
_All the struggle we thought was in vain_  
_All the mistakes, one life contained_  
_They all finally start to go away_  
_Now that we're here, it's so far away_  
_And I feel like I can face the day_  
_I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed_  
_To be the person that I am today_

Kate Humphrey Stinky Claudette and Runt found the human but couldn't help be amazed the voice the human had and the music he was playing with just a guitar

Humphrey: this is your hero Runt

Runt: yeah that's him I remember him having some cloth on he's head

Human:_ These are my words_  
_That I've never said before_  
_I think I'm doing okay_  
_And this is the smile_  
_That I've never shown before_  
_Somebody shake me 'cause I_  
_I must be sleeping_

Kate: for a human he sure has a nice voice and plays wonderful music

Humphrey: I'll admit it's beautiful

Stinky: it's sounds like something that can only come from the soul

Human: _I'm so afraid of waking_  
_Please don't shake me_  
_Afraid of waking_  
_Please don't shake me_

Claudette: that was so beautiful it doesn't need words to explain

Runt: I think it was cool

The Human finishes with a few more notes and finishes and sets he's guitar down slowly and looks into the fire and folds he's hands together and breaths with depression in he's heart

Kate: why is he so depressed

Humphrey: I don't know maybe he didn't think the music was good enough for him

Runt: (moves toward the human )

Humphrey: (whispers) Runt what you doing

Runt: (whispers) I am going to thank him and ask for he's name

Moses: (breaths in through the nose deep and out) one more day to being alone for 3 years with no friends no family no nothing but myself and my bike (then he feels something nudge he's leg he looks down to see it was the wolf he saved from the river) why hello little dude what you doing out here shouldn't be at home with your brother sister and parents

Wolf Pup: we came to thank you for saving my life

Moses: we you mean you brought your siblings here to my camp

Wolf Pup: I also brought my parents

Moses: okay friend I don't mind a little company and I am not in any danger of your parents am I

Wolf Pup: no your safe I kind of convinced them to thank you too

Moses: okay I guess it wouldn't do any harm

Wolf Pup: come on everyone he's okay

then 4 more wolves come out 2 adults 1 male with shades of gray that look similar to the wolf pup he saved a 1 female with golden fur and the 2 pups he saw at the river while saving they're brother's life

Moses: hmm this seems very nice

Adult Male: so your the human who saved my son's life from the river

Moses: yes sir

Adult Female: and why did you save him human

Moses: because ma'am it was the right thing to do and it's kind of a part of me to want to help any living creature weather it be human or animal in distress and it would've been wrong for me to not help him if your upset I understand

Older male Wolf Pup: were not upset were very grateful you saved he's life

Female Wolf Pup: yeah it's a good thing you were there to save him we wouldn't know what we do if we lost our brother

Moses: I can understand that very well young one

Younger Wolf Pup: oh um If you don't mind I never got to know your name so what's your name

Moses: (chuckled) that's is a strange question my young friend I wanted to ask you the same question when I saved you but I was in a hurry I be happy to tell you my name would you mind telling me your names

Younger Wolf Pup: sure my Name is Runt

Female Wolf Pup: I'm Claudette

Older Wolf Pup: my name is Stinky

Adult Male: Humphrey is the Name

Adult Female: and I am Kate

Moses: it is an honor to meet you Humphrey Kate Runt Stinky Claudette my name is Moses Wilson but call me Moses

Runt: thank you for saving my life Moses

Claudette: yeah thank you Moses for saving my bro

Kate: that's a nice name and it's nice to meet you Moses

Moses: thank you Kate and your name is nice as well

Humphrey: thanks for saving my son Moses

Stinky: Moses that name sounds like a Leader from the past

Moses: it is Stinky Moses was the name of a saint he was the prophet who gave God's 10 Commandments to earth and yes he was a leader

Stinky: oh that is why it sounded like a leader I knew it also sounded familiar

Moses: yeah but hell I am not the Moses my last name is Wilson

Humphrey: we know that pal

Moses: thank you Humphrey glad you understand that

All: laughing

Kate: (showing concern in her face) um Moses I just want ask out of concern but where did you get those scars on your arms and face

Moses: ( sadly breathing )

Kate: oh I am sorry I didn't mean

Moses: No No No it's okay Kate it's just the story behind the physical scars a very painful to talk about

Humphrey: hey it's okay man if you don't want to talk about it it's okay

Moses: no it's okay I tell you guys my of my Scars and I must warn you the most painful scar I have is in my heart okay well when I was growing up in a city called New York and if you want to know what New York is it's city on an island and there are buildings that touched the sky and billions of people and at the time it was a good place to live I was a one happy kid to have parents that loved me and I had a smile on my face and then one day on Sep 11 2001 New York was attacked 2 buildings called the twin towers where hit by 2 jet airliners and it was just beyond horrible here I show you some videos on my phone how it happen

Moses took out he's Phone and went on youtube and showed 2 videos one video where the towers were hit and went down with people inside them and another where it showed people jumping off the towers to get away from the flames it was so tragic the pups Kate and even Humphrey had tears in they're eyes even though humans may have done harm to wolves even they think those people didn't deserve to die the way they did and when Moses told the wolves he lost both he's mom and dad that day when was 7 and he also told them the story of he's 11 years of abuse and torture by a Cruel man named Cain Phil and Cain killed he's father figure and martial Arts teacher John Davidson and Jing Hun to Moses that was like loosing he's family again and sometimes Moses thinks it is all he's fault

Moses: ( breaking out in tears) sometimes I do think it's my fault that my parents died on 9-11 because I couldn't save them and sometimes that bastard Cain would torture me with that thought and then my heart would feel like it has a vice and I feel worse and since I was 18 I spent 3 years on the run because I know deep in my mind Cain will not stop until he has hunted me down and killed me just like he did with my father figure John and my teacher Jing and after I left New York and I have spent 3 years alone on the road and in those 3 years I have forgotten what it's like to feel that someone cares about me (tears running down he's check from he's scarred eye) it's hard living a lonely life with pain in your heart

Kate: ( walks up to him and hugs him ) you poor soul no one with a gentle heart like yours should ever have to go through that kind of pain (with tears in her eyes)

then pups and Humphrey also gave Moses a hug with tears in they're eyes as they're hearts sank thinking about Moses and the pain filled life he went through and the loneliness he now goes through

Moses: Thank you Kate and thank all of you for your compassion and kindness and I think you should get to your den it's getting pretty late

Kate: your right come on pups time for bed

Humphrey: yeah kids it is pass your curfew

Runt: can Moses come with us to the pack

Moses: oh hold on Runt one step at a time I wouldn't want to be a burden on your pack you know some wolves there won't like me and I don't know if your leader will be okay with having me around it's nothing against you it's just I don't want to cause any trouble

Kate: well actually Moses my father happens to be the leader of the pack I could talk to him and introduce you to him

Moses: you sure like I hope your father won't get mad or anything

Kate: he might be stubborn at times but once you get to know him he's a real nice wolf it's my mom you gotta worry about she gets overprotective

Moses: okay well I guess I will see you tomorrow oh and what is your dad's name

Kate: he's name is Winston

Moses: thank you well see you later

all: bye


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Moses Meets Winston **

Morning has arrived and Moses is just getting up from he's sleep he went to the river to wash he's face and then went back to he's camp and did some exercise some push ups crunches and sit ups and did some arm curls with 25lb dumbbells he keeps in the saddle bag then he practiced some of he's Aikido then practiced with he's nunchakus tomahawk and chain then when he was done he sat on the stump near the fire pit took out he's Bible and started reading

Meanwhile in the valley in a den Kate Humphrey and the pups were waking up to a new mourning and stretched they're legs and yawned

Humphrey: Mourning pups

Kate: rise and shine sleepy heads

Stinky: (groaning) already

Claudette: just a few more

Runt: boy what a crazy day yesterday

Stinky: I'll say you feel in the river scared us half to death and nearly fell into the falls

Runt: I know that Stinky but thanks to Moses I didn't

Claudette: speaking of Moses I wonder what he's up to

Runt: maybe we should go see him again

Stinky: yeah I second that Mom Dad can we please see Moses again

Humphrey: (chuckle) slow down guys your gonna see him again your Mom has to take care of something first

Runt: what do you gotta do Mom

Kate: don't you remember I have to introduce Grandpa Winston to Moses to see if it's okay for Moses to come in the Valley

Stinky: I am sure Winston our great Leader will see the goodness in Moses

Runt: I hope so but I hope Uncle Tony does too you know he's mistrust in humans

Claudette: I hope uncle Garth Aunt Lilly and Grandma Eve will like him too

Kate: don't worry pups it might take some time but the pack might get use to him

Humphrey: yeah and you know what pups I kinda like Moses I hope he likes having fun I might even invite him on a logboard ride

Runt: cool dad oh and Mom can we come along with you and Grandpa

Kate: no thanks Runt I'll take care of it I will see you later

Pups: bye mom

Humphrey: love you babe

Then Kate set off to find Winston she went to he's and Eve's den and found him and Eve there resting but still Awake

Kate: hello Dad Mom

Winston: why hello Kate

Eve: nice to see you honey what brings you here

Kate: well Mom I am here to see dad and talk to him about something

Winston: what would you like to talk about Kate

Kate: it's something important and I like to talk to you alone could you meet me at the river

Winston: okay Kate um Eve you don't mind do you

Eve: not a all sweet

Winston walked out the den and followed Kate to the river after 10mins they reach the river and sat face to face then Kate spoke up

Kate: okay Dad here we are

Winston: well Kate you have something you like to tell me

Kate: yes Dad it's kind about of what happen yesterday

Winston: what happen yesterday

Kate: well the pups were told me they were here trying to catch some fish and well the pups got into an argument on who gets the first fish and well they got into a little scuffle and Claudette tired to chase Runt and Runt tried to jump the river but ended up slipping and falling in the river and was dragged out by the current

Winston: (bit worried) is Runt okay Kate

Kate: yes Dad he is because someone saved him from going into the falls

Winston: who saved him

Kate: well Dad it's not just who it's also what saved him

Winston: okay who and what saved Runt Kate

Kate: promise you won't be mad Dad

Winston: why would I be mad

Kate: because you may not like what saved Runt

Winston: Kate you can tell me I won't be mad

Kate: promise

Winston: promise

Kate: okay Dad it was a human who saved Runt

Winston: (little surprised but not mad) a human saved Runt from the river

Kate: yes dad

Winston: why would a human save my grandpup

Kate: dad I wanted to know the same thing when Runt told me

Winston: did you find out why

Kate: yes because me Humphrey and the pups met him last night

Winston: you met him with your family Kate you could have put your family at risk

Kate: I know dad but the human posed no threat to me or my family

Winston: how can you be so sure Kate

Kate: because dad when we arrived at he's camp Runt went up to him and nudged he's leg and the human didn't hurt him

Winston: he didn't

Kate: no in fact the human was Gentle and had respect and he told us the reason he saved Runt it was because it was the right thing to do

Winston: the human said that

Kate: yes and Dad I want to introduce you to him please he has good heart for a human please trust me dad

Winston: (breaths deep) okay Kate I'll see if this human is what you say he is but I am going to ask him some questions

Kate: okay Dad

Winston: and what's he's name

Kate: he's name is Moses Wilson but he prefers Moses

Winston: Moses hmm nice name

Kate: I thought so too

Winston: you know where he is

Kate: just follow me

With that Kate showed Winston the way to Moses's camp after 5 mins they made it to the camp

Moses was still reading he's Bible then he heard something in the bush then a 2 wolves came out one he already knew and another older grey wolf

Moses: Kate good Mourning nice to see you again

Kate: (giggle) it's nice to see you again Moses

Moses: (looks at the older looking wolf) um is this your Father Kate

Kate: yes Dad this is the human Moses

Moses: hello sir you must be Winston Kate told me your name and your the leader of the pack

Winston: yes and Kate told me your name is Moses Wilson

Moses: yes sir but I prefer Moses

Winston: I know that but Moses I came to meet you I also came to ask you some questions if you don't mind

Moses: not at all sir

Winston: okay first for safety reasons I want to know do you have any weapons

Moses: yes sir but don't be alarmed I only use my weapons for self-defense purposes

Winston: what kind of weapons do you have

Moses: um I can show you if you don't mind sir and don't worry I have no intention on harming you Kate or your pack

Winston: you may show us your weapons

Moses went to he's bike and opened he's saddle bag and pulled out he's nunchakus tomahawk chain Knife and Colt 45. revolver and super slingshot and presented them to Kate and Winston

Moses: here sir these are my weapons

Winston: hmm can you please describe them Moses

Moses: sure Winston well this firearm or gun here is a Colt 45. revolver the only time I would use this is when I have to resort to lethal methods of self-defense which don't happen very often

Winston: have you ever used it in a lethal method

Moses: only once there was this one time I was in Texas and this crazy pick up truck driver tried to shoot me off my bike with he's shotgun thank god he missed the first shot but I took him out quick before he could get a second shot don't know why he tried to kill me but it was kind of a me or him situation I hope you understand sir

Winston: I understand Moses and what about these other weapons what about these sticks with a chain on them

Moses: these are Nunchucks there a martial arts weapon

Winston: what are the used for

Moses: I use them for when someone lets say has a stick or something to hit me with this I even the odds

Kate: how do they work

Moses: well with the stick I am holding I can use the chain to help swing the other stick and give someone a good wake

Winston: will it hurt

Moses: yes sir these things take some skill to use sometimes I end up hitting my self when practicing

Kate: Oww

Moses: yep

Winston: and what about that weird thing

Moses: that's a super slingshot it is something I can use to shoot small rocks or these things at something (showing the steel lead and pricing rounds)

Winston: and what about the chain and knife

Moses: the Chain is another even the odds weapon and the knife mostly a tool I use but can be used as weapon but I give you my word I no intention on harming any wolf in your pack

Winston: and what's is this (points to the tomahawk with he's paw)

Moses: this sir is a tomahawk it is a weapon and tool that was used by the Native Americans

Winston: okay now do you hunt

Moses: yes but only for food not sport and no I will never hunt a wolf I mostly hunt prey type animals like deer caribou hare

Winston: okay and why did you save my grandpup Runt

Moses: because sir it was the right thing to do and it would have been heartless not to help I did what my heart told me to do and I did what was right and help saved a life

Winston: (smiles) and you did do what was right and I thank you for saving Runt

Kate: and I thank you again and also that you were there to save him if it wasn't for you I would never see Runt again

Moses: no need to Thank me Kate I am always willing to help any living being in danger or distress but your welcome

Winston: and we thank you and (looks at Moses' scars) last question where did you get those scars

Moses: (bows he's head in sadness)

Kate: dad it kind of pains him to talk about it

Moses: it's okay Kate

Moses then tells Winston on how he lost he's parents on 9-11 when he was 7 and how he got the scars by cruel man Named Cain Phil and how he abused tortured Moses for 11 years and that Cain had been hunting him to kill him for 3 years and how he killed John Davidson and Jing Hun he's father figure and Aikido teacher

Moses: and that's my life's story Winston (puts he's hand to he's face in sadness)

Kate rubs against he's leg and Moses scratches behind her ears which Kate enjoys

Winston:(with sadness in he's eyes) that was a very sad story I am sorry you went through that much pain Moses

Moses: thank you Winston that means a lot

Kate: dad is it okay if Moses can have a place stay with us in the pack

Winston: I might have to talk to the pack about it but yes he can have a place to stay with us

Moses: this is very kind of you but you don't have to do this I wouldn't want to be a burden or be trouble to your pack

Winston: Moses it's the least I could do to thank you for saving my grandpup Runt and Kate told me you had a good heart and I had my doubts but now I see she was right about you and that you went through a painful life and yet you still have goodness within you enough to save Runt

Moses: well I try my best to keep the goodness that still remains within my heart

Kate: you have a strong kind heart Moses

Moses: a strong kind heart that still bares the scar of sorrow

Winston: okay Kate we should get back and inform the pack

Kate: okay dad

Moses: Winston can I tell you something before you leave

Winston: what would like tell me

Moses: Winston I can understand why you had your doubts about me and I understand that's what leader does ensures the safety of those he leads but I can see your a strong leader with a caring kind heart and I thank you that you to take the time to get to know me before you judged me and if I could say anything about you I say your a strong wolf with the caring spirit of a true leader with a kind heart so I say God Bless you and your pack and also may the love Jesus Christ shine upon you your family and pack

Winston: (with a smile) Thank you Moses

Kate: Moses that means a lot God Bless you to

Moses: thank you

Winston: come on Kate

Kate: okay dad

Moses: um could I meet you so I can help you speck to the Pack Winston

Winston: if you wish

Moses: sure um just let my pack up my things and get my bike

Kate: we'll see you there

Moses then got he's things together and started up he's bike and found a path that will lead to the valley and rode to meet Winston Kate and the rest of the pack


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Moses Meets The Pack and Tony **

After the talk with Moses Kate went back to the den to tell her family the good news while Winston gathered Tony and the pack for a meeting Winston told Tony about Moses and Tony was a bit mad

Tony: Winston are you out of your mind letting a human in our territory he can be a threat

Winston: he won't be Tony I meet him myself he has no intentions on harming the pack

Tony: and how can you be so sure he wasn't laying

Winston: Tony I can tell myself when someone is laying and he was telling the truth he won't hurt anyone here

Tony: and why are you giving him a place to stay here

Winston: because the human saved your nephew Runt from drowning and falling into the falls when he fell in the river

Tony: he saved Runt from the river well why did he save Runt

Winston: I asked him that myself and he told me it was the right thing to do

Tony: the right thing to do are you sure he said that

Winston: yes

Tony: does he have weapons

Winston: yes but he only uses them for self-defense

Tony: and does he hunt

Winston: he hunts for food only

Tony: and what's name

Winston: he's name is Moses Wilson but prefers Moses

Tony: Moses that's the same name of the one who God gave he's 10 commandments

Winston: Tony that Moses is in heaven now

Tony: I know that I was only mentioning

Winston: I know lets gather the pack together for a meeting

Tony: (breaths deep) I don't know about this Winston

Winston: listen Tony I had my doubts about him to until I met him just give him a chance

Tony: okay Winston I'll give him a chance

after that Tony and Winston gathered up the wolves for a meeting including Garth Lilly Eve and Lyle and Link even Kate and Humphrey only the pups stayed home and after some talking some of the wolves were a little irritated and did argue including Lyle and Link which are Tony's twin brothers

Lyle: a human here no way

Link: yeah humans are nothing but trouble

Kate: you 2 never met him so what do you know

Humphrey: yeah don't judge without knowing

Lilly: Kate you met the human

Kate: yes Lilly and he's very nice and gentle

Garth: you sure about that

Humphrey: Garth he saved your nephew Runt from the river

Garth: he saved Runt from the river

Kate: yes and he's also a tortured soul who's been alone for 3 years

Lilly: why has he been alone for that long

Garth: and how is he a tortured soul

Kate: he will be here to tell you he's on he's way here

Eve: if he hurts anyone I will rip off he's throat out and tear out he's lungs

Kate: Mom

Winston: (with a loud voice) ORDER' ORDER

Tony: everyone sit down please

All sit down

Winston: now I know some of you are upset about a human in our territory but I assure you he means no harm

Lyle: (sarcastically) yeah right Tony you don't trust this human and he's means no harm crud

Tony: I don't but I am willing to give the human a chance

Link: you can't be serious

Tony: SILENCE

Winston: now the human will be coming to the meeting and I don't want any wolf to try and harm him if he truly means no harm to us we will mean no harm to him am I understood

Kate: Understood

Humphrey: no problem here

Garth: what the heck if dad is gonna give him a chance I will too

Lilly: I guess and if Kate says he's nice i'll give him a shot

Eve: he better be nice or (snaps her teeth)

Kate and Lilly: Mom

Winston: don't worry Eve I promise he means no harm

Lyle: whatever

Link: he better not slip up

Then a loud rumbling noise perked up they're ears and say what made the noise it was the human on a bike then he shut of the bike and got off

Moses got off he's Harley and saw a group of Wolves gathered up they all looked at him as he walked toward them some of the wolves growled at him but there were some of the wolves he knew and saw them

Moses: hey Kate what up Humphrey

Kate: hello Moses glad you can make it

Humphrey: hey buddy how you doing

Moses: not bad Humphrey

Kate: oh Moses I want you meet my sister Lilly (she pointed to a white wolf with some fur in her eye and was bit shy)

Moses: hello Lilly it's okay I won't hurt you and I understand shyness I am shy too sometimes

Lilly: (giggle) Kate was right you are nice oh and this is my husband Garth (points to a big wolf with red brownish fur)

Moses: hello Garth wow you sure are big wolf you must get plenty of exercise

Garth: (laughing) I do thanks and you don't look bad yourself

Moses: it's okay when your lifting weights it really helps the arms

Kate: and this is my mom Eve (points to a wolf with gold fur almost like Kate)

Moses: hello ma'am it's an honor to meet you and I see where Kate gets her beautiful gold fur from

Eve: (giggle) you sure are a gentlemen and your name is very nice Moses

Moses: thank you Eve (then looks forward to Winston and a wolf with fur like Garth only a bit darker and browner standing on a big rock) um I know that is Winston but who is that next to him

Humphrey: that's Tony he's kind of our second leader

Garth: he's also my dad and he also has a mistrust for humans we lost mom to cruel hunters

Moses: I can understand that Garth (then walks towards Winston and Tony and also sees 2 wolves that are Twins giving him the stink eye) hello Winston and greetings Tony

Winston: Moses glad you made it to the meeting

Tony: hello human so your the one who saved Runt from the river yesterday

Moses: yes sir I am

Tony: and why did you save him

Moses: because it was the right thing to Tony and it was also something my heart told me to do and I did it

Tony: that is very noble of you and also Winston told me you had weapons and you use them for self-defense

Moses: yes sir I do

Tony: do you have any intentions on harming any wolf here

Moses: no I do not I don't have intentions on harming any wolf but if any wolf had intentions on harming me I will defend myself

Tony: would you kill a wolf to defend yourself

Moses: only as very' very last resort sir I have ways of defending myself without taking a life but if push comes to shove I will the same goes for other humans and animals but mostly I prefer to defend without killing

Tony: okay and you also hunt

Moses: only for food and I hunt prey type animals like deer caribou rabbit and others

Tony: alright Moses last question care to tell the pack about those scars on your arms and one across your left eye

Moses: (bows he's head down in sadness)

Winston: Tony please it pains him to talk about it

Tony: why does it

Moses: don't worry I'll tell you all the story but it starts with the Scar the lives within my heart

Moses told the whole Pack the whole story on how he lost he's parents on 9-11 when he was 7 and showed the videos he showed Kate and Humphrey on he's phone to the pack and also told them how he went through 11 years of torture and abuse by an evil man named Cain Phil and that he's hunting Moses to kill him when he left he's home New York when he was 18 and that he killed he's Native American Father Figure and Martial Arts teacher and after he left and that he spent 3 years alone riding the highway on the run from Cain then Moses went down on one knee and bowed he's head down in deep sorrow

Moses: and there you have it the story of my painful sorrowful lonely life (still had he's head down on one knee with sadness as a tear went down he's face and hit the dirt)

Lilly: (with tears in her eyes went to Moses and rub against he's chest) Moses I am so sorry you went through that kind of life

Moses: (returns with a hug) it's okay Lilly it's not your fault thank you' you have such a good kind heart

Garth: ( some sadness ) I remember the day I lost mom but to lose both parents is even worse and to go through abuse for 11 years is just horrible I'm also sorry what happen Moses

Moses: (pets Garth on the head) it's alright Garth it's hard to live a life with a heart scarred with sorrow but I am still living even though I'm alone

Kate: Moses your not alone because your here with friends so cheer up (licks a tear off Moses's face)

Moses: Thank you

Humphrey: come on bud your okay hey I got something that will cheer you up the pups want to see you again they're really anxious about it to

Moses: you sure about that Humphrey

Humphrey: sure they like you and I can trust you with them and Kate does too

Kate: of course we'll invite you in the den

Moses: thank you Kate Humphrey and thank you too Garth and Lilly

Lilly: your welcome Moses

Garth: it was nothing bud and we got your back

Tony: Moses

Moses: (turns around and looks at Tony on the rock next to Winston) yes Tony sir you wish to say something

Tony: yes for starters I am sorry what happen to you and your parents I know what it's like to lose a love one as well

Moses: I know cruelty and evil took your wife and took my Mom and Dad

Tony: I understand and I guess if Winston thinks it's okay for you to stay then I guess I am okay with it too

Moses: thank you Tony and it's okay if you don't trust me I also know some humans can't be trusted

Tony: Moses I'll give you some of my trust but you think you can earn my full trust

Moses: Tony that is a challenge I am up to (extends out he's hand to shake he's paw)

Tony: (puts he's paw out and Moses grips it and shakes it) show me I can trust you

Moses: I will

Lyle: you can try all you want human but I still don't like you

Link: yeah and that sob story isn't fooling anyone

Kate: (growls) do you 2 have any sense of compassion

Garth: that was real heartless what you said Uncle Lyle and Link

Link: hah that human is lying

Lyle: yeah

Moses: Tony you mind if I say something to those 2

Tony: those are my twin Brothers Lyle and Link you can say something if you want but be careful they might attack you

Moses: don't worry I'll defend myself if they do and I won't kill them

Winston: Lyle and Link stop this now

Lyle: why Winston that human is a liar

Link: and a cry baby

Lyle and Link: Laughing

Moses: (steps in front of them) you 2 want say something about me here I am

Lyle: oh look at this the human thinks he's tough why don't you take your sob story and leave

Link: and take you fake tears with you weakling

Moses: ( makes he's hand into a fist with rage) I'll have you know that was no sob story it was all true and the tears are also real they come from my scarred heart and you find humor in someone's pain and suffering and thinks that makes you tough I'll have you know that is the most pathetic form of showing strength

Lyle: are you calling us Pathetic human

Moses: you are if you pick on those who live in pain it's also a weak form of strength

Link: you think were weak we'll show you human

Moses: I think should inform you I may be as gentle as a Lamb but can be as Fierce as a Wolverine if you attack me I will defend myself and I think it's fair I should warn you it isn't smart to pick a fight with an Aikido Master

Lyle: ha is that a word for weak human who thinks he can fight

Link: I think it's a word for tasty human (licks he's chops)

Moses: don't say I didn't warn you (gets into a fighting stance)

Kate: Moses be careful those 2 are one of our best fighters

Moses: don't worry I gonna introduce them to a new fighting style ( makes the bring it on sign with he's hand)

Lyle and Link growled and surrounded Moses but Moses was waiting for he's opening then Lyle and Link both charged him with fangs and claws out then Moses grabbed Lyle by the front paws and tripped Link off he's feet and put both wolves on the ground hard enough to knock wind out of them then Moses stood over them ready to strike again if they got up

all: (were wide eyed and amazed then)

Winston: that's enough we don't need this fight to get worse

Moses: ( backed away from them ) I'm sorry but I warned you

Lyle: why you smug

Link: (growls ready to attack)

Tony: (yelled) Lyle and Link enough

Lyle and Link: but he

Tony: was defending himself and he gave a fair warning and I can't say you didn't have it coming so why don't you 2 go hunt in the fields or something

Lyle: fine as long I don't have to see the human again

Link: same here

Moses: I'm sorry Tony I hope this didn't hurt any trust between us

Tony: don't worry Moses it hasn't just try to avoid those 2

Moses: I'll keep my distance

Winston: alright everyone meeting is over

Humphrey: come on Moses the pups are waiting for you

Kate: especially Runt he really wants to see you

Moses: alright oh and Lilly Garth and Eve it was an honor to meet you all

Garth: no worries man and I got to admit that was pretty cool what you did to Lyle and Link

Moses: well I didn't want to do it but self-defense kicked in

Eve: no complaining here besides they were asking for it after the heartless things they said about you' you had every right to defend yourself and your honor

Moses: thank you Eve and well wish it could have been avoided without a fight

Lilly: it's okay Moses we understand besides Kate was right you are gentle

Moses: and as fierce as a wolverine

Humphrey: we saw that Moses you kick butt

Kate: I don't doubt that and come on Moses the pups are waiting

Then Moses follows Kate and Humphrey to they're den while Garth Lilly Winston Eve and Tony headed back to they're dens after 10 mins Moses and the 2 wolves reached the den but Humphrey told Moses

Humphrey: hey um Moses could you stay out here for a while I want to surprise the pups

Moses: sure

then Kate and Humphrey went in the den and saw the pups were still there and they saw they're parents

pups: hey mom hey dad

Humphrey: hey pups

Kate: hello honeys

Runt: so where were you guys

Humphrey: we were at the meeting

Stinky: so did Winston say it was okay for Moses to stay in the territory

Kate: yes he did

Claudette: what about uncle Tony

Humphrey: he was a bit against it but he was okay with it and also Grandma Eve likes him so do Uncle Garth and Aunt Lilly

Runt: alright cool so where is Moses I can't wait to see him again

Stinky: yeah did he go back to he's camp or something

Claudette: I hope he didn't leave

Humphrey: actually here is right here come on in Moses

Moses enters the den and there were happy surprised looks on they're faces and ran up to him

Pups: MOSES

Moses: hey young ones it is awesome to see you guys again

Runt: it's great to see you too

Stinky: I'll say

Claudette: me too

Moses: so this is your den

Kate: yes

Moses: hmm kinda big for a wolf den I bet it's warm during the winter in here

Humphrey: it is it's not too bad but it's our humble home

Moses: I guess it's okay for a wolf den not bad at all though it's bigger then my tent I'll give it that

Runt: so Moses what happen at the Meeting

Stinky: yeah I like to Know that too

Claudette: I hope nothing bad happen

Moses: well something like that happened but not too bad

Stinky: what happen

Moses: well these 2 twin wolves Lyle and Link kind of said something real heartless

Claudette: what did they say

Moses: well they said something about my life story being a sob story and my tears of the pain I feel being fake

Runt: man that's just plain wrong what they said

Stinky: you didn't let get away with that did you

Moses: no I didn't I kind of taught them a lesson

Humphrey: Moses here kicked they're butts

Runt: you did really

Stinky: how did you do it

Moses: Aikido my friend

Claudette: Akido what

Moses: Aikido Claudette it's one of many Martial Arts we humans study to learn how to fight and become true warriors

Stinky: really what is it based on

Runt: and where dose it come from

Moses: well Aikido comes from a far away land called Japan and it is based on entering and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's attack meaning it's used against him or her

Claudette: Wow that is cool

Runt: I should learn how to do um Aikido

Moses: nice job Runt you pronounced it pretty well your pretty Sharp for wolf pup

Runt: gee thanks

Stinky: so um Moses it's getting late you plan to stay in our den

Moses: maybe for tonight if it's okay with your parents

Kate: we don't mind sharing do we Humphrey

Humphrey: not at all your welcome to stay as long as you like bud

Moses: thanks friend and tomorrow I am gonna find a new camp spot it's nothing against you it's just I like my space and a fire to keep warm

Kate: we understand

Moses: oh and I gotta get my bike to a safe place um your welcome to come with me if you like

Runt: yeah please Mom Dad can we go please

Kate: um I don't know

Moses: don't worry Kate it just a short trip I'll keep an eye on them

Humphrey: alright but make it quick alright curfew is coming

Pups: thanks Mom and Dad

Then Moses and the pups set out to get the bike while Kate and Humphrey stayed in the den to wait they're return after a few mins Moses and the pups find the bike the pups were pretty amazed how the bike looked

Stinky: that's a pretty cool Bike Moses

Runt: and red too

Claudette: also very shiny (with a little glare in her eyes from the chrome)

Moses: it's beautiful don't you think it's called the Harley-Davidson Breakout

Runt: cool um how dose it work can show us

Moses: sure but I'll start it up but I warn you it's pretty loud (Moses starts up the bike and a loud rumbling noise emerges from the bike he revs up the bike and the noise gets louder then he shuts it off) what you young ones think pretty powerful uh

Stinky: no doubt

Claudette: and loud too

Runt: I thought it was awesome I like the way it sounded how fast does it go

Moses: um about 120mph

Claudette: wow that's fast

Moses: well it's fast but there plenty of cars and bikes that could go faster but lets get this thing where it can be safe and sound

Then Moses kicked the kickstand off and rolled the bike by foot they found somewhere where the bike would be close to the den and parked it then Moses took out a tarp and draped it over the Harley do it won't get wet incase of rain or dew then they walked back to the den and settled in

Moses: hey were back

Kate: I am glad now I think w should get some rest

Humphrey: yeah little ones time to hit the hay

Runt: (yawning) alright

Stinky: yeah I'm beat

Claudette: me too

Moses: hmm alright I'll find a spot where we can have each other's space

Kate: Moses it's okay we don't mind if you sleep next to us

Moses: no it's alright I am just trying not to be a burden or anything but thank you though

Humphrey: alright pal you get yourself comfy and get yourself some shut eye

Stinky: I can't wait to introduce to my friends Brent, and Agnes Moses

Runt: no way I am gonna introduce him to Freida and Fran

Claudette: not before he meets Fleet

Moses: hey hey Stinky Runt Claudette I'll meet all your friends but right now I got to get some sleeply time calm down

Pups: Night Mom Dad Moses

Kate: Night

Humphrey: good night

Moses: and lets get some nice sleep time ( lay down on he's back and put he's head on a pillow he got from the saddle bag from the bike)

After that Moses and the wolves went to sleep but the Pups on the other hand got up for a second and went to go sleep next to Moses Claudette was on he's right Stinky on the left and Runt went on he's chest and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Some New Friends for Moses **

Morning had arrived and Kate and Humphrey were the first to start waking up

Kate: (yawning) Morning Humphrey

Humphrey: (yawning) Mourning Babe

Kate: ( looks to the Pups and Moses still sleeping ) come one sleepy heads time to rise and shine

Humphrey: come on pups time wake up

Runt: (groaning) do we have to

Stinky: just a few more

Claudette: I'm not ready to get up

Kate: come on little ones you don't want to waste most of the day do you

Humphrey: yeah don't you want to introduce Moses to your other friends

Stinky: oh yeah

Claudette: we almost forgot

Runt: ( looks to Moses who is still sleeping ) hey Moses wake up it's mourning

Moses: ( grunts) mourning Runt what's up

Runt: we want to introduce you to our other friends ( gets off Moses' Chest)

Moses: ( sits up and cracks he's back and neck and stretches he's arms) I'm up Morning Stinky Claudette Runt and top the Mourning to ya Kate and Humphrey

Kate: Mourning Moses

Humphrey: what's up Moses you sleep well

Moses: slept fine Humphrey thanks for asking hope you guys slept okay

Kate: we did Moses thank

Humphrey: come on bud the pups are getting exited about you meeting they're other friends

Stinky: yeah Come on Moses get up I can't wait for you to meet Brent and Agnes

Runt: hey Moses is gonna meet Freida and Fran oh and Floyd to

Claudette: he's gonna meet Fleet first

Moses: hey pups easy I have an Idea maybe we can get all of your friends together in one place and I'll meet them all at once

Runt: that's a good idea Moses

Stinky: yeah sounds like a plan to me

Claudette: not a bad idea at all

Humphrey: alright guys have fun and be back before dark

Kate: and stay safe and Moses please keep an eye on them they tend to get into trouble

Moses: don't worry Kate we won't get into trouble well not the bad kind of trouble anyway

Humphrey: ( laughing) good one Moses you plan on getting into the good kind of trouble

Moses: I rather be in the good kind of trouble than the bad any day of the week

Kate: (giggle) okay Moses just be careful out there

Moses: don't worry Kate I have looked after myself for 3 years on my own i'll make sure your pups will be alright

Humphrey: see yay soon oh and Moses

Moses: yeah

Humphrey: if I ever get some free time I want take you log boarding with my friends

Moses: Log Boarding what's that

Humphrey: I'll show you one day when I get free time and I'll even introduce you to my friends too

Moses: okay Humphrey see yay around

Then Moses and Pups left the den first Moses went to he's Harley to get into a new Change of clothes he put on a darkish blue pair of jeans a black t-shirt with flaming wings on the back and a white Bandana on he's head.

Stinky: WOW Moses nice Shirt

Moses: Thanks Stinky

Runt: I like the fire wings they looks awesome

Claudette: they're pretty cool

Moses: I know and you got to admit if you could fly with wings of fire that would be awesome

Runt: I bet it would come Moses lets go met our friends

Moses: sure just a second I got to get something from on of my saddle bags ( went to he's bike and grabbed he's Nunchucks Tomahawk and super sling shot )

Claudette: hey Moses what are those things

Moses: oh well these are my weapons but don't be alarmed they are for self-defense I would never hurt you guys with them

Runt: okay Moses what's those sticks with the chain on them

Moses: they're Nunchucks Runt they are weapon of Martial Arts and I use them for evening the odds when I need to

Stinky: and whats that axe looking thing

Moses: this is a Tomahawk Stinky it's a weapon and tool used by the Native Americans

Claudette: and what's that weird looking thing

Moses: it's a Super Sling Shot it's something I can use to shoot small rocks or these things (showing the Lead Steel and Pricing rounds) at something

Stinky: you have other weapons Moses

Moses: yes I have a Chain for another even the odds weapon a Knife which I mostly use as a tool but can be a weapon and a Single Action Colt 45. Revolver it's a Firearm or gun I use for a Lethal method of Self-Defense if needed to which I only did once

Runt: when you do that

Moses: there was this crazy dude when I was in Texas who tired to shoot me of my bike he missed the first shot but I killed him with my gun before he took another shot to kill me it was sort of a him or me thing

Runt: it's okay Moses we understand now come on lets go meet our friends

Moses: right behind you

Then Moses and the pups headed for the Valley and when they got there the pups asked Moses to wait while they go get they're friends Moses waited for a while he reached in he's pocket and pulled he's Bible and begin reading it he brought it along with he's weapons the pups didn't notice he took it but it didn't do any harm after 15 mins the pups returned and along with they're friends Runt 3 porcupines with him Stinky had a Bear Cub and another Porcupine with him and Claudette had a male wolf pup with tan and white fur along side her they all approached Moses only the pups' friends were a bit nervous.

Moses: ( closed he's Bible ) hey guys you made if made it back so these are your other friends

Stinky: yeah these are my friends this is Brent ( points to the bear cub ) and this Agnes ( points the the Porcupine)

Runt: and these are my friends this is Frieda Fran and Floyd ( points the three porcupines 2 with shades of darkish purple and one that look like Agnes)

Claudette: and this is Fleet ( points to the wolf next to her )

Moses: hello Brent Agnes Frieda Fran Floyd and Fleet my name is Moses Wilson but just call me Moses

Brent: your the human Stinky wanted me to meet you seem nice and pleasure to meet you Moses

Moses: thanks Brent and your pretty cool for a bear cub and your not bad looking either

Brent: aw shucks I'm just a Country Bear

Moses: I see your a humble bear too

Agnes: Moses that is a cool name and nice to meet you

Moses: thank you Agnes nice to meet you

Floyd: your Moses your the human who saved Runt from the River

Moses: yes is I am

Frieda: you saved our king of shadow forest

Moses: Runt is your king

Fran: yes he is

Runt: yeah I forgot to tell you I am they're king of the Forest

Moses: no complaints here friend that's cool you get to be a king of something most young lives don't get that very often

Runt: Thanks Moses that means a lot

Stinky: hey I am gonna be future leader of the pack one day

Moses: that's cool Stinky I hope your gonna great leader one day

Stinky: gee Thanks Moses

Fleet: hello Moses it's an honor to meet you and I like your shirt and the flaming wings are pretty cool

Moses: thank you Fleet glad you like my shirt and your fur is pretty cool looking the way the white and tan looks is just right

Fleet: wow thank you Moses you were right Claudette he is pretty cool and he's nice

Claudette: hey Moses um could show us how you use some of your weapons

Runt: yeah start with those Nunchucks you mention they look pretty cool

Stinky: come on Moses

Moses: you want me to show you alright I could use a good exercise ( he walks over to a clearing of the valley and pulls out the Nunchucks ) okay everyone I need you give me plenty of space if these fly out of my hands I don't want anyone to get hurt

The Pups and they're Friends gave Moses space then Moses grips both ends of the Nunchucks then began swinging them back and forth left and right spinning them and even doing some stuff Bruce Lee would do Moses was fast but not Bruce Lee fast but fast enough he even practice some strikes and other things and the Pups and they're friends were all wide eyed and amazed by Moses' skill with the weapon.

Moses: you guys liked it

Stinky: Wow that was amazing

Runt: Incredible

Claudette: Awesome

Fleet: that was just epic

Agnes: that was just unbelievable

Brent: that was pretty sweet

Floyd: your a Martial Artist too

Moses: your talking to and Aikido Master my friend

Floyd: I like this guy already

Frieda: well that was cool

Fran: not bad though

Moses: glad you all liked it

Then Brent notice Moses' Bible on a rock and he was curious to know what it was he never saw a book before

Brent: um excuse me Moses what is this thing on the rock

Moses: that's a Book Brent it's called the Holy Bible

Stinky: what's the Holy Bible

Moses: ( walk to the rock and picked up he's Bible and sat on the rock ) well Stinky it's a book that contains a lot stories and teachings it talks about the people like Noah Abraham Jacob Moses and even Jesus Christ himself

Stinky: wow really Grandpa Winston would sometimes tell me Runt and Claudette stories about Jesus Christ and Winston would also tell us he is the greatest of all Leaders

Runt: grandpa also called him the King Of Kings

Claudette: and Grandpa would say he was the one who died for the sins of everyone

Moses: and Winston is right everything he told you is in the Bible

Brent: sounds cool

Moses: thanks Brent

Fleet: hey Moses I want to ask how did you get those scars

Claudette: Fleet it pains him to talk about he's scars

Fleet: I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

Moses: it's okay Fleet and don't worry Claudette I'll tell everyone my life's story

Moses told the pups' friends about how he lost he's mother and father when he was 7 on 9-11 showed the videos on he's phone and the story of he's 11 years of abuse by a cruel man named Cain Phil and how Cain killed he's Father figure and Aikido Teacher and Cain is hunting down Moses to kill him and he spent 3 years alone on the road running from Cain.

Fleet: wow that was a very sad story Moses losing both parents going through years of abuse it must have been very painful for you Moses I'm sorry

Moses: it was Fleet and thank you for your concern

Agnes: that must have been horrible to go through a life like that

Floyd: man I heard of rough living but that is beyond rough

Frieda: losing everyone you loved that's terrible

Fran: and going through abuse to add more pain in your life

Brent: ( crying) oh that's so sad going through that life it had to have brought you a lot pain Moses

Moses: ( tearing) it did Brent it brought me so much pain even my heart has a scar but despite the pain I went through I choose to live the life I have to the end no matter how painful

Runt: you must have a lot of strength and courage to live your life even though you went through a lot emotional and physical pain you have true strength Moses and I am honored to be your friend

Stinky: I am too I like being your friend as well

Claudette: same goes for me

Fleet: I have no problem being your friend either

Brent: I guess a bear like me could use a friend like you even if you are human

Floyd: yeah buddy and I hope you can teach some of that Aikido one day

Moses: I be glad to

Frieda: yeah me and Fran well be your friend

Fran: yeah it's the least we can do thank you for saving our king of the forest

Moses: thanks everyone thanks for you kindness ( looks to the sky seeing it's a bit orange) and you know I think we could have some fun before we head back home

Runt: sounds good

Then Moses and he's friends played some games had a little play wrestling and had a great time then it was getting a bit late then Floyd Frieda and Fran headed back to shadow forest Brent headed back to he's mom along with Agnes and Fleet headed back to he's Pack in the North and Moses Stinky Claudette and Runt headed back to the pack in the West after 10 mins they arrived back in the den

Moses: were back

Kate: Moses your back

Humphrey: how was it with your friends meeting Moses Pups

Runt: it was great they really liked Moses

Stinky: yeah they became fast friends with him

Claudette: and Fleet was nice to him too

Humphrey: hey Moses nice Shirt

Moses: you like it huh I bet it's the wings of fire on the back uh

Humphrey: they look pretty epic

Kate: I like them makes you look intimidating

Moses: thanks Kate and um listen I think there some time for me to find a new campsite before it gets dark

Kate: alright Moses no problem here

Moses: you guys want to come along

Humphrey: sure how bout we all come

Kate: sure

Moses: okay well I got to go get my bike

Then Moses and the Wolves exited the den they went to the bike and Moses kicked the kickstand back and started rolling it to the new campsite Moses looked around and then he found a spot that was pretty wide and flat enough for a campsite and he's motorcycle it was on top of a hill and had a beautiful view of the mountains and it's not far from Kate and Humphrey's Den

Moses: this seems like a good spot

Kate: it has a nice View of the mountains

Humphrey: not bad if you ask me

Stinky: your gonna be staying here Moses

Moses: yes Stinky and don't worry I'm not too far from you I'm only a short walk from where you are I'll be fine

Runt: okay Moses well make yourself at home and hope you visit the den often

Moses: I'll drop by often my friend

Claudette: see you soon Moses

Moses: alright well get home safe

Kate: bye Moses

Humphrey: see tomorrow Moses and oh hey I have some free time tomorrow you want to go log boarding with me and my friends Mooch Salty and Shakey

Moses: hell yeah Humphrey I'll go with you well have an awesome time doing this Log Boarding thing

Humphrey: alright see you around

Then the family of wolves left and Moses began setting up he's campsite first he set up he's tent then he set up some rocks for a fire pit in the center of the campsite then gathered fire wood and pine needles and grabbed he's Magnesium fire starter and had a nice Blaze going then ate some Jerky and had some hot water after it got dark he went to he's tent and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7 Logboarding and a Blind Wolf

**Chapter 7 Logboarding and a Blind Wolf **

The Sun began to rise and Moses was just waking up then he got out of the tent and Started up the fire again to get warmed up then opened he's saddle bags and got some fresh cloths he put on a pair of regular blue jeans a red bandanna on he's head some combat boots and a Black t-shirt with Black Sabbath Masters of Reality on the front then he got he's Guitar and decided to play a song or two before Humphrey arrived to take him log boarding.

Moses: Lets see I think Far Away by Jose Gonzalez might be good

Strumming The Guitar

Moses: Step_ infront of a runaway train, just to feel alive again._  
_Pushing forward through the night, aching chest and blurry sight._

_It's so far, so far away._  
_It's so far, so far away._

_Cold wind blows into the skin._  
_Can't believe the state you're in._

_It's so far, so far away._  
_It's so far, so far away._

_Who are you trying to impress, steadily creating a mess?_

_Step in front of a runaway train, just to feel alive again._  
_Pushing forward through the night, aching chest and blurry sight._

_Aching chest and blurry sight, aching chest and blurry sight._

_Step in front of a runaway train, just to feel alive again._  
_Pushing forward through the night, aching chest and blurry sight._

_Aching chest and blurry sight, aching chest and blurry sight..._

After the song was over Humphrey arrived a Moses' camp and was right next to Moses

Moses: hey Humphrey whats up

Humphrey: just fine Moses so um you ready to go logboarding with me and my friends

Moses: sure just let me get some things and put out this fire out and I'll be right with you

Humphrey: sure thing bud

Then Moses went to he's bike and dug in he's saddle bags and got out he's Tomahawk and Nunchucks then he kicked some dirt on the fire to put it out and made sure there was no hot cinders

Moses: okay Humphrey lets get moving

Humphrey: follow me Moses

Then Moses and Humphrey got on the move and during the walk Moses and Humphrey talked a little on the way

Moses: so Humphrey where the pups this mourning

Humphrey: they're at wolf school

Moses: wolf school hmm I didn't know wolves went to school so um do Stinky Claudette and Runt all go together

Humphrey: well not exactly Stinky and Claudette go to Alpha school and Runt goes to Omega school

Moses: hmm so let me guess the alphas are the hunters and leaders of the Pack and the Omegas are the peacekeepers and like to have fun kind of wolves right

Humphrey: right and I am also an Omega and Kate is an Alpha

Moses: interesting how you two get together like wasn't there a rule that said Alphas and Omegas couldn't have a relationship

Humphrey: yeah there was but that was years ago and how me and Kate got together well it's a long story

Moses: I'll listen I like to know how you two got together

Then Humphrey told Moses the Story of how Kate and him were trapped by rangers and were sent to Idaho and went on a crazy adventure to get back home how they were chased by bears and Logboarded down a mountain into a train and how Humphrey got Kate to howl at the moon with him Humphrey also told him about Lilly and Garth and also how he risked he's life to save Kate when she got hit by a Caribou but she was alright and then Winston and Tony agreed to Let Kate Humphrey Lilly and Garth get married.

Moses: Wow Humphrey that story was just amazing congratulations on you and Kate for having such a strong bond and if you see Garth or Lilly tell them the same thing you 4 have an awesome love story God Bless you and Marriage and your family

Humphrey: ( laughing with a little joy) Thanks Moses and if I see Lilly or Garth I'll tell them what you said and what about you Moses have you ever thought about a relationship

Moses: well I did but in the end I decided that a Love life was never meant for me

Humphrey: what makes you say that

Moses: well human females I don't have a problem with them in General but there are some women out there who just marry a man for what he has not for who he is some women have murdered they're own husbands for money power or just to be plain heartless and evil so that's one of the reasons I don't want to marry and I know not all human females are not like that but I don't want to take risk and my motto is in life Live Alone Die Alone

Humphrey: okay Moses I won't Judge hey there's Mooch Salty and Shakey

Salty: hey Humphrey just in time

Mooch: what's up

Shakey: you ready for some logboarding

Humphrey: yeah sure oh I brought someone to join us (points to Moses with he's paw) you guys know Moses here

Salty: oh yeah we remember you from the meeting right guys

Shakey: yeah and you saved Runt from the river

Mooch: and you also kicked Lyle and Link's butt at the meeting

Moses: nice to officially meet you guys and well Lyle and Link well I wasn't gonna let them disrespect me like that

Salty: what was it you called yourself before you defended yourself you were a akio no akino

Moses: Aikido Master

Salty: yeah thats it

Mooch: yeah what is that anyway

Moses: it's one of many Martial Arts humans study to learn how to be trained warriors

Humphrey: what other Martial Arts are out there

Moses: well Humphrey there's Kung Fu Ninjutsu Muay Thai and my favorite Jeet Kune Do

Shakey: cool so um you ready for logboarding Moses

Moses: Sure why the Hell not let's get this on

Humphrey: Okay guys

Then the 4 wolves and Moses got on the logboard Moses in the front Humphrey behind him Salty Behind Humphrey Shakey behind Salty and Mooch behind Shakey

Humphrey: alright everyone ready

Mooch Salty Shakey: READY

Moses: HELL YEAH

Humphrey: lets go ( then Humphrey pulls off the hill with he's hind leg and pushes the log in motion)

The Log slid down with some fast speed and the Wolves and Moses were having a blast

Humphrey: YEEE-HAAAA

Mooch: WOOOOOOO

Salty: I think I taste the wind no just a bug (spits out a bug)

Shakey: HAAA HAAA I LOVE THIS

Moses: ( making Heavy Metal signs with both Hands yelling ) ROCK N ROLL

Then the logboard crashed and all 4 wolves and Moses were on the ground

Moses: wow man that felt great my Blood is pumping like crazy ( pounds chest with he's right hand )

Humphrey: ( laughing ) something told me you would enjoy it

Moses: Damn Right Humphrey we gotta do that again sometime

Humphrey: sure but Moses are you up for some jokes

Moses: sure I can go for some laughs

Humphrey: okay whats a wolf who is howling and mad

Moses: what

Humphrey: he's Howling Mad

Moses: ( chuckle) that's a good one

Mooch: okay my turn um oh what's big brown and sticky all over

Moses: no idea

Mooch: a Grizzly Bear with a beehive stuck on he's head

Moses: ( laughing) Oww you know he's getting stung big time

Salty: hey Moses lets see what you got

Moses: well I am not so good with jokes but I can do physical comedy

Humphrey: okay Moses make us laugh

Moses: alright then WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP ( wiping he's face with he's hands like Curly then he went down on he's side and ran in circles and then got up and stomped he's legs like Curly and then finished off with) NYUK NYUK NYUK

Then the wolves roared with Laughter

Humphrey: ( laughing ) man that was good

Mooch: who knew he had a sense of Humor

Salty: HAA HAA I love it

Shakey: where did you learn that

Moses: From a T.V. show called the 3 Stooges

Humphrey: it's must be a funny show to watch

Moses: hey Humphrey you should watch the guy who originally did this you would be laughing up a storm

Shakey: I bet

Humphrey: oh hey Moses I want to meet a friend of Runt's if you don't mind

Moses: sure Humphrey

Humphrey: okay hey guys catch you soon

Shakey: so long Humphrey

Mooch: see yay soon

Salty: stay safe and see you again Moses

Moses: Peace Out friends ( making Peace Sign ) good pals you got there Humphrey

Humphrey: yeah I see they Like you already

Moses: I can see that so who are we meeting

Humphrey: a wolf named Daria

Moses: hmm sounds like a nice Name is she nice

Humphrey: she's a very nice wolf but she is a bit shy and well she is also Blind

Moses: oh sorry to hear that but I won't judge was she born that way

Humphrey: yes but I'll introduce you to her she'll tell you her story

Moses: okay

Then after a few more mins of walking they made it to Daria's Den

Humphrey: Daria you home

Then a white wolf with blind eyes emerges from the den

Daria: hello Humphrey nice have a visit from you how's your family

Humphrey: they're doing great

Daria: (sniff sniff) um Humphrey I smell somebody is with you and it's human

Humphrey: don't worry Daria he's with me I want you to meet Moses

Moses: hello Daria it's okay don't be shy I'm not here hurt you I just want to say hello

Daria: hello Moses I've heard about you wolves everywhere been talking about you

Moses: I guess word spreads quick and I am guessing some wolves are no too happy about me being here

Daria: some are saying things that are sign they're not happy

Humphrey: don't worry about them Moses Me Kate and the pups like you and heck Winston doesn't mind you staying Tony may a little bit and Eve I am shocked she even likes you

Moses: thanks so um Daria Humphrey told me that you were born with well you know without sight

Daria: yes that's true

Moses: I am sorry about that but despite that you must have other amazing talents or skills

Daria: well Moses your right I do have some great hearing

Moses: I have no doubt in that Daria we all have special talents

Daria: Thank you Moses but the leader of the pack I was born into didn't think I was special

Moses: care to tell me the story behind that

Daria: sure

Daria told Moses the story on being born blind and how the leader of her pack saw that she was blind and was going to kill her for it but her mother saved her and hid her somewhere in Shadow Forest and how Floyd help find her a place to hide and she told Moses years later how Runt helped her get to Rabbit poo Mountain to hear her mother's voice but she found out that he paid the highest price for hiding her then when she ran back to the forest with the help of Runt and Humphrey told Moses the Ghost of her Mother did something to the Leader of her Pack to protect her then Daria told Moses she was accepted into the western pack and the forest became no longer Haunted.

Moses: Wow Daria that was a sad story from the beginning but it had a happy ending congrats on finding a good home and pack

Daria: Thank you Moses but I heard some wolves talk about how you talked about your past mind telling me

Moses: okay but my story doesn't have a happy ending

Then Moses told her he's story about losing he's Mom and Dad on September 11th 2001 where 2 buildings called the Twin Towers were hit by jet airliners and how people were jumping off the buildings and the towers coming down with people still inside them and Told Daria about Cain Phil the Man who abused and tortured him for 11 years and gave Moses scars and when Moses left New York City Cain Killed John Davidson and Jing Hun Moses Father Figure and Aikido teacher and the he spent 3 years alone the road while on the run from Cain because Cain was hunting him.

Moses: ( tearing a little ) and that's my story of my past life Daria

Daria: Oh my gosh ( crying ) you lost your parents to

Moses: yes Daria but what about your dad isn't he alive by any chance

Daria: I don't know what happened to my Father maybe my old pack leader got him to ( tears flowing from her eyes )

Moses: I am sorry about that Daria come here I'll give you hug if you want

Daria: Okay ( then Daria walked to Moses and he gave her a hug while tears were still in her eyes as he was stroking her fur gently ) thank you Moses and I am sorry to hear you went through a Difficult life

Humphrey: ( some tears in he's eyes ) I am sorry to for both of you

Moses: come here Humphrey group hug

Then Humphrey went to them and they had a group hug and the pain went away

Daria: thank you Moses

Moses: anytime Daria and may I say something to you

Daria: sure

Moses: well when your leader was going to well kill you for being blind for him to even try such a thing was wrong

Daria: what makes you say that Moses

Moses: well there is a story that says it all do you know who Jesus is

Daria: of course I know who Jesus is he's the son of God

Moses: well Daria they say Jesus when he was still on earth he once healed a man born blind

Daria: he did

Moses: yes here how it goes. As he passed by, he saw a man blind from birth. And his disciples asked him, "Rabbi, who sinned, this man or his parents, that he was born blind?" Jesus answered, "It was not that this man sinned, or his parents, but that the works of God might be displayed in him. We must work the works of him who sent me while it is day; night is coming, when no one can work. As long as I am in the world, I am the light of the world." ... then he spit on the ground and made clay a spread it on the blind man's eyes then he said Go "wash in the Pool of Siloam" So the man went and washed, and came home seeing

Daria: that was very nice of Jesus to that

Moses: it was Daria and I want you to Know then when the time comes for us to well Rest in Peace you'll have your sight in heaven you'll not only hear your mother but you'll also see her and have happy afterlife and well I only hope I get to heaven so I can see my Mother and Father again

Daria: Moses your such a kind hearted soul I am so glad I had the honor of meeting you

Moses: why Thank you Daria and God Bless you

Humphrey: come on Moses it's getting a little late

Moses: okay I guess I'll see you sometime again Daria bye

Daria: see you later

Then Moses and Humphrey went back to the den to see the Pups and Kate are hanging around

Humphrey: hey Kate Pups

Kate: hello Humphrey and good to see you again Moses

Moses: it's always good to see friends hey Pups

Pups: MOSES

Runt: how was the Logboarding with dad Moses

Moses: it was Blood pumping fun Runt glad you ask

Claudette: so Moses what else did you do

Moses: well I met a very nice wolf named Daria

Runt: really cool did you make friends with her

Moses: you can say that

Stinky: did you talk

Moses: we did she told me her story about her past life I told mine and well were kind of sad for each other we had a hug and your dad joined in a group hug

Humphrey: hey it helped didn't it

Moses: nothing to be ashamed of buddy I am glad you helped out

Kate: (giggle) that's why I married him my kind Omega

Humphrey: and your my sweet Alpha

Moses: and you have 2 handsome Sons and a beautiful Daughter to share your happy life together with clearly God has Blessed you with a wonderful life and a beautiful family

Kate: and he blessed you with a kind heart thank you Moses ( goes up and hugs Moses)

Moses: your are most welcome Kate but I think that's part of who I am despite the life I lived I won't let my heart be destroyed because of hardships

Kate: well I still say it's a Blessing that you have a heart such as yours

Moses: thanks Kate well I better get back to my camp before it gets too dark

Runt: wait Moses can we have a sleepover at your camp please

Moses: well I wouldn't mind but that's something that's up to your parents

Stinky: Please Mom Dad can we spend the night with Moses

Claudette: yeah come on

Runt: yeah please

Humphrey: hmm I don't know what you think Kate

Kate: well okay pups

Pups: YEAH

Humphrey: but behave yourselves

Kate: and be in bed by your curfew

Pups: yes Mom

Kate: make sure they stay safe Moses

Moses: don't worry Kate if anything or anyone wants to hurt these friends of mine they'll have to go through me to do it

Humphrey: okay see you in the Mourning pups and remember you got wolf school tomorrow

Stinky: okay Dad

Claudette: see you

Runt: bye Mom bye Dad

Then Moses and the pups went to Moses' camp then Moses got a nice Fire going and the pups were sitting next to the fire getting warm then Moses pulled out some Mild Slim Jims

Moses: um you guys want some

Runt: sure um what are they

Moses: slim Jims they're a Meat stick with a little or a lot of spice in it these are Mild so they might a little in there

Stinky: are they good

Claudette: they look a little weird

Moses: well I'll tell you what I can heat up a bit in the fire and it will be a little better

Runt: okay

Stinky: no problem

Claudette: why not

Moses: alright

Then Moses took the Slim Jims out of the Packages and heat them up a bit when he took them out of the fire with the Slim Jims a little Smokey then he gave one to each pup and himself

Moses: be careful pups they're hot just blow on them for a bit before you eat them okay you don't want to burn your mouths

The Pups blew on them for a while then started eating the Slim Jims

Runt: ( swallowed) wow this is good the spices are a little tingly but this tastes great who knew meat was better cooked

Claudette: it's delicious

Stinky: as Future Leader of The Pack I say these Slim Jims are awesome

Moses: you should you taste the stuff I cook after I hunted such as Rabbit Deer Caribou and even Boar

Runt: whats a Boar ( bites the Slim Jim)

Moses: it's a wild pig most of them live in the southern parts of the U.S. such as Texas Florida Louisiana Alabama and Mississippi

Claudette: how big are they

Moses: well they stand 3.6 feet at the shoulder and weigh 200 pounds around but some can be around 400 pounds and the biggest one ever caught weighed about 1051 pounds

Stinky: wow that's a huge pig

Runt: are the tough to hunt

Moses: oh yeah they're hide is pretty tough they have razor sharp tusks in they're mouths and they will fight back so yeah it's a tough animal

Claudette: how do you hunt them

Moses: well humans use high-powered rifles but me well I use an Ambush use some bait to lure them then I hide in a tree or something and wait quietly to come then when they're eating the bait I ambush with my knife or tomahawk and go for the throat and I make sure the kill is dead on because if the boar gets back up it will attack

Stinky: interesting you have other ways of hunting

Moses: yes a good hunter uses all ways to hunt not just one

Runt: that's cool ( yawning )

Moses: I can see your getting a bit tired

Stinky: you said it

Claudette: yeah I'm beat

Moses: alright lets head in my tent

Then Moses and the pups headed for the tent Moses laid out a sleeping bag and got an extra pillow for the pups and then he zipped up the tent and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8 Wolf School

**Chapter 8 Wolf School **

As The early mourning sun round rose Moses was the first to get up and as he sat up he looked to he's right to see the Pups were still resting Moses decided to sneak out the tent quietly and let the pups sleep a little bit more until the sun rose a bit more after he got out the tent quietly he started up a little fire to get warmed up and got out some Jerky for a little breakfast and then went to he's Harley went into the saddle bag and grabbed a fresh pair or blue jeans a military green t-shirt he's combat boots and a red bandanna on he's head then he saw sun rise a little bit more to where it would be so he went back to the tent to wake up the pups

Moses: ( Whispers ) Stinky Claudette Runt wake up ( tapping and shaking them gently ) hey it's Mourning

Runt: ( Yawns ) Mourning Moses

Stinky: ( yawns and stretches ) mourning already

Claudette: ( groans ) can't we sleep in for little bit

Moses: hey I got up before you guys so I let have a little rest but if you get up now I got some beef Jerky for breakfast if you want

Stinky: I'm up for some breakfast how bout you Runt

Runt: I'm hungry

Claudette: okay I'm up

Then the Pups got up and out of the tent and sat around the fire and Moses took out some of the Jerky

Moses: so pups you want me to heat it a bit in the fire to make it taste better

Runt: sure Moses

Claudette: I don't mind

Stinky: I like the taste of cooked food it's really good

Moses: okay

then he took out he's knife and stuck the jerky on the knife then he held the knife with the Jerky on it over the fire and after the jerky was heated enough then took the jerky off the knife and gave one each to the 3 wolf pups

Moses: alright guys here you go now remember to blow on it and it's a little tough to chew but you'll like it

then the pups took they're jerky blew on it to a safe temperature and started eating

Runt: ( bites a piece of the jerky) Mmmm this stuff is pretty good

Stinky: ( swallows ) yeah it tastes just as good as those Slim Jims

Claudette: a bit tough to chew but not half bad

Moses: glad you guys like it and when your finished I gotta take you guys back to your folks your dad mentioned something about Wolf School

Runt: okay Moses but mind if I ask will you please come along

Stinky: yeah I would love for you to come visit Alpha school

Claudette: that would be cool

Runt: hey I want him to come to Omega School I want to take him to see Shadow Forest

Stinky: and Me and Claudette want him to meet our Alpha friends

Moses: woah easy guys I plan to come to both your schools but I got an idea to see which one I go to first I'll flip ( pulls out a Quarter from he's pocket ) this coin now if it lands on Heads ( shows them heads which is George Washington's face ) I'll go to Alpha School if it lands on tails ( shows them tails which is the eagle ) I go to Omega School deal

Stinky: seems fair

Claudette: okay

Runt: alright

Moses: okay ( flips the coin in the air catches it and flips it on the top of he's hand ) and it's Heads I guess Alpha school is first

Stinky: YES

Claudette: Yay

Runt: aww

Moses: hey hey Runt don't feel so down how long does wolf school last

Stinky: around 5 hours or so

Moses: okay so I'll hang out around 2 hours at Alpha school then I'll come over to Omega School for 2 hours and then I'll flip a coin on the 5th hour who knows it might land on tails next time seem like a deal

Runt: Okay Moses I can't wait to take to shadow forest

Moses: alright Runt okay friends I think we should swing by over to your parents to let them know your okay

then Moses put out the fire and put away the leftover Jerky then him and the pups walked down the hill to Kate and Humphrey's den when they arrived Kate and Humphrey were just getting up as they entered the cave

Pups: Mourning Mom and Dad

Kate: good mourning sweeties

Humphrey: wide awake I see

Moses: good to see your awake Kate and Humphrey

Kate: hello Moses glad to see you slept well

Humphrey: Pups didn't give you any trouble did they

Pups: DAAAAD

Moses: not at all they were good we had some fun had some Slim Jims for dinner last night and Jerky for Breakfast and they got to sleep in a tent for the first time

Kate: I am glad you and the pups had fun Now ( turns to the Pups ) kids you know what it is time for right

Humphrey: it's time for wolf school

Pups: (all at once) we know

Runt: but this time Moses is gonna come with us

Kate: he is

Moses: ( scratches the back of he's head ) yeah well yesterday while hanging out with Humphrey he mentioned it so I got curious and wanted to ask if I can at least swing by and check it out

Kate: Moses it's alright we won't mind

Humphrey: yeah the pups like to hanging out with you I don't mind if you went with them to school

Moses: thanks Kate thanks Humphrey and Mind if I ask I know your schools split Alphas and Omegas mind telling who would be in charge of each school

Kate: well My Dad and Tony are in charge of the Alpha school

Humphrey: and Lilly is in charge of Omega School sometimes I come along

Moses: okay I hope they won't mind if I ask to hangout a bit for 2 hours each of the 5 and the 5th I'll flip a coin thanks Kate Humphrey

Kate: anytime Moses

Humphrey: no sweat buddy (turns to the pups) alright time to get moving

Pups: Okay

then Moses and the Wolves got moving first Moses went back to get he's Tomahawk and Nunchucks then got on the trail it was a walk but they got to wolf school with time to spare Stinky and Claudette went to Alpha school and Runt went to Omega School then Kate and Humphrey left while Moses rested a little after the walk then he followed Stinky and Claudette and arrived at Alpha school with Winston and Tony with the other Alphas while waiting for everyone to show up

Stinky: Mourning Grandpa Winston

Claudette: Mourning Uncle Tony

Winston: good Mourning Grandpups

Tony: how you doing little guys

Claudette: doing great

Stinky: and were ready to learn oh and Moses is here

Moses: hello Winston hello Tony

Winston: hello Moses what brings you here

Moses: just wanted to ask if it was okay to at least see how wolves learn and stuff I'm just curious Sir I hope you don't mind that is

Winston: I don't mind if you hang out Moses your welcome here what about you Tony

Tony: He can stay as long he don't cause any Trouble

Moses: I won't sir you have my word

Winston: alright now Alphas Line up

Then Stinky and Claudette along with other alphas all go in line Stinky and Claudette were at the front all others were behind and on the sides of them then Winston and Tony circled around them while Moses observed at a close distance and some of the pups were looking at him some were curious some scared some were giving stink eye and then Winston came in front of them

Winston: Now Alphas remember the first rule of a hunt is to control your fears

Stinky: but Winston great Leader I sometimes don't get it we are the wolves they're the prey what do we have to fear

Claudette: oh brother

Winston: Stinky remember fear is natural but you must control it or it will destroy you

Stinky: yeah I remember but how will it destroy me

Moses: Winston sir you mind if I help you that one

Winston: sure Moses you have the Answer lets hear it oh Alphas this Moses he'll be joining us for a bit

Moses: thank you Sir now your grandpa Winston is right Stinky fear is natural now fear has 2 sides a good and bad now why fear is good because without fear there is no courage now Stinky how fear can destroy you it's simple Fear is a Path to darkness because Fear Leads To Anger Anger Leads To Hate Hate Leads to Suffering

Winston: Moses is right Stinky fear can lead you down to a dark path that is why you must control it

Stinky: thanks Moses but what do I have to fear in general

Moses: well Stinky your right your the wolves and they're the prey but the thing you might fear is your prey might fight back because the prey might kick buck and shack around just get away and that provides a challenge meaning you'll need to find a way to deal your kill blow without being kicked or bucked because that can injure you or possibly cost you your life but that's the fear you must control you must not let that get in the way of your right to survival okay

Stinky: Okay thank you Moses

Moses: oh Winston I'm finished you may continue thank you for your time

Winston: no Problem now Tony you like to say something to the class

Tony: yes now Alphas you know what enemies we wolves have

Claudette: yeah Bears Mountain Lions and Coyotes

Pup in Group: and Humans ( while giving Moses a Mean look )

Stinky: hey that's our friend your saying that to

Claudette: and don't look at Moses that way

Pup: I'm right ain't I

Stinky: why you-

Moses: Stinky it's okay ( turns to Pup) your right little one Humans are enemies of Wolves but only some are others are actually friends of wolves and some others protect wolves but don't judge without knowing about someone that's wrong

pup: yeah sure whatever

Tony: he's right Pup I even though I only trust him a little you got to at least give some humans a chance

Moses: Thank you Tony

Then Moses Noticed he's 2 hours were up

Moses: 2 hours um Winston I am gonna head for the Omega School I promised Runt I be there after 2 hours

Winston: sure thing Moses

Moses: oh and do you know where they are

Winston: yes Lilly headed to the North East but she should be back if you hurry you might meet her

Moses: thank you Winston and see you around Tony

Tony: Take Care

Then Moses Headed into the north east in a matter of time he saw Lilly and the group and met up

Moses: hey Runt I'm here

Runt: Moses you made it we were about to head into Shadow Forest

Moses: cool can't wait ( then sees Lilly ) Lilly hello it's good to see you again

Lilly: hi Moses I'm glad to see you again how are you fitting in

Moses: just fine some wolves still giving me stink eye but I ignore it

Lilly: good to hear oh Runt said you be joining us on the field trip is it true

Moses: yes Lilly um I hope you don't mind

Lilly: no we don't Mind right Omegas

other Pups Nodded they're heads no

Moses: thank you Lilly well let's see this Shadow Forest

Runt: follow the King

Then Moses and the group of omega wolves headed to shadow forest after they reach the forest and look around they even ran into Freida and Fran and gave a quick hello then after they reach Sawtooth Cave

Moses: WOW awesome cave the fang rocks look pretty awesome

Runt: that's where Daria used to live before we took her into our Pack

Lilly: it was pretty Lonely though

Moses: I know what it's like to be alone and I'll tell you it's not easy

Runt: no it's not so um Moses Mind if I ask in your 3 years on the road have you been to a place like this

Mose: in a way kind of like this only it was a bit more terrifying

Lilly: what was the name of the place

Moses: it's called the Bohemian Groove it's a place in Northern California it's said it is where the world's human leaders gather to practice very bad stuff

Runt: what kind of bad stuff

Moses: lets just say instead of worshiping God they worship The Devil

Lilly: that sounds very bad

Moses: it is Lilly I have seen what they practice I once snuck in that place at the cover of darkness just to see if the rumors were real turns out they were what I saw was just pure evil made the land itself just Unholy

Runt: but you said they're the human Leaders of the world why would they do such things

Moses: Because Runt some Humans just choose be greedy evil and power hungry or just cruel

Lilly: kind of how Cain is and how he treated you after your parents died

Moses: I know he's just another human who's just cruel and evil

Lilly: okay pups lets head back

Then Moses and the group headed out of the forest and met back at the valley and Moses saw the Alphas ahead then

Moses: hey Runt there is you bro and sis

Runt: (Shouts) Stinky Claudette over here

Stinky: um Grandpa Winston may we have a moment we'll be back

Winston: don't take too long

Claudette: we won't

Stinky and Claudette run to Moses and Runt

Moses: okay guys ready for another coin flip

Pups: yeah

Moses: okay ( tosses coin in the air catches and puts it on fist) it's Tails

Runt: AWESOME

Stinky and Claudette: aww

Moses: it's okay Stinky and Claudette you got me the first time so it's wasn't that bad of day was it

Stinky: your right

Claudette: yeah today was fun

Moses: see okay I'll see around later

Stinky and Claudette: bye

Then Runt and Moses met with the Omega group and decided to just rest and talk for the last hour Runt then asks Moses another question about he's 3 year bike trip

Runt: so um Moses I got to ask in your 3 years alone what did you do besides running from that Cain guy

Moses: well Runt I did meet some really interesting people on the road I met a guy named Bob Munden a man who can shoot the same gun I have so fast he makes 2 shots look like one

Runt: wow cool who else you meet

Moses: I also Met someone who help lift my soul up when I was feeling faithless in my 2nd year I lost a lot of hope after what happened to John and Jing but when I was in California for the 3rd time I met a man who was kind of like your friend Daria named Nick Vujicic

Runt: was he well Blind to

Moses: no Nick was a human who was somehow born without arms or legs

Runt: no way a human without arms and legs how can that be

Moses: no one knows but he told he's life's story he was told he was never going to succeed and how bullies picked on him because of the way he was born he told me he tried to commit suicide but he couldn't do it because God had a plan for he's life to give people hope through he's story and guess what the people who told him he wouldn't succeed he proved wrong they said he couldn't anything but he can swim he can play golf he can ride boats do all kinds of things

Runt: really that's cool

Moses: it's more than cool here I'll show you what I am saying

Moses Pulls out he's phone and shows Runt a video called No Arms No Legs No Worries the video showed Nick Vujicic a man without arms and legs swimming playing soccer and golf and sliding down water slides it also showed Nick talking to school kids about how it's a lie to think your not good enough it's a lie to think you not worth anything and also told the Girls they were beautiful just the way they are and the boys were the man the video was so inspiring and beautiful Runt had tears in he's eyes the video got him thinking if a human born without limbs can prove he is worth something then he can to

Moses: hey Runt you okay bud

Runt: I'm fine ( sniffles)

Moses: hey hey hey Runt it's alright when first met him I was in tears too he help bring my spirits up and made me feel hopeful and full of faith again the man has such a good heart it's hard not to have tears in your eyes hey I'll tell you what I'll show this video to you bro sis and folks I'll grantee you they'll be crying tears to

Runt: okay that be great

Moses: and Runt before we leave I want to say what Nick said in the video I'll say the same to you because you are worth something you are good enough for anything and I'll be honest you are the well small one of your brother and sister but I don't look at the size of the wolf I look at the size of wolf's heart and you Runt have got a big one my friend

Runt: ( jumps up to Moses' shoulders and hugs him ) Thank you Moses you are such a good friend to me and my family ( tears in he's eyes ) you know when you saved me from the river I saw something in your eyes and the thing I saw were eyes of a true friend

Moses: ( hugs Back ) thank you Runt but I saved you because it was the right thing to do but I guess sometimes while doing the right thing you make friends ( sets Runt down ) come on buddy lets back to your folks den

Runt: sure

Then Runt and Moses made they're way back to the den it took 30 Mins but they arrived when they got there Stinky and Claudette made it back already and Winston Tony were sleeping Lilly Garth hanging and Eve were also there

Moses: we're back

Kate: Hey Moses and hello Runt glad your home

Runt: hey mom

Humphrey: so wolf school was a little more epic with Moses

Stinky: yeah he taught us a lot about controlling our fear

Claudette: and told us about not judging someone before you know them

Runt: he was also fun at the field trip

Kate: great to hear Moses they really bonded with

Humphrey: I'm surprised

Moses: thanks ( looks over to see Eve and Garth) hello Garth Eve nice to see you two again

Eve: why hello Moses it's a pleasure to see you again

Moses: thank you Eve

Garth: hey friend you doing well here

Moses: I am doing just great Garth and you doing some more muscle work

Garth: you bet and hunting to

Moses: (pats Garth on the back friendly like ) that's good bud ( Looks at Tony and Winston) boy Eve they're sure tired

Eve: I'll wake em (yells) WOLF ATTACK

Winston and Tony: WAR

everybody looking

Tony: how was wolf school with Moses

Moses: fun and no trouble

Tony: good to hear

Runt: oh Moses Show that video from your phone you showed me

Kate: what video

Moses: I'll take it from here Runt

Then Moses Told all the wolves in the den about a human born without arms and Legs and showed the video he showed Runt and Like Moses said they were all in tears even Winston Tony Garth and Eve were leaking from the eyes seeing it's so Inspiring to see a human born without Limbs and overcome incredible odds

Kate: that was so Beautiful (tears)

Humphrey: ( sniffles ) just amazing

Stinky: Incredible ( crying )

Claudette: your right Stinky

Lilly: ( tears ) what good heart that human has

Garth: ( sad look little tears ) that man is just something you can't explain

Winston: God Bless Him ( little tears )

Eve: ( crying ) what a kind soul he is

And Moses told them they also had big and good hearts and the whole group hugged him except for Tony who now has given more trust to Moses he showed it by shaking he's hand again and told Moses he's gained Trust from Tony Moses Thanked him and was happy he is succeeding in gaining he's trust after that it got late Moses went up to he's hill campsite got out he's jerky ate some and went back to the tent to sleep

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long my job has been really busy these days but made a new Chapter and if you want to know about Nick Vujicic the video is real No Arms No Legs No Worries feel free to look it up believe me it brought me to tears when I Saw the first time and God Bless  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Hanging with Lilly and Garth

**Chapter 9 Hanging with Lilly and Garth**

As The Mourning sun rose Moses started to wake up and stretch a bit got out the tent stretched out he's legs to get some blood flowing then went to he's bike opened he's saddle bag got the leftover jerky from yesterday got a fire going heated up the jerky and ate some then he decided to play a little music with he's guitar

Moses: let's see what should I play ( snaps fingers ) Renegades by Steve Vaus

Moses Strummed the guitar to play the notes then began to sing

Moses: _From Nazareth he came, With a rag tag band_  
_To bring... A revolution _

_Some would make Him King, others couldn't stand for that_  
_The cross... Was the solution_

_But he rose again, and wise men follow him_  
_He rose again, and wise men follow him_

_Thank God for the renegades, and the lives they lead_  
_Far ahead of their time_

_Without the renegades, Lord knows where we'd be_  
_When it comes to heroes, Renegades are mine_

_They railed against the crown, Another rag tag band_  
_Declaring Independence_

_They laid their bodies down, won a bloody war,_  
_And liberty for their descendants_

_Thanks to the renegades, we're free today_  
_Thanks to the renegades, we're free today_

_Thank god for the renegades, and the lives they lead_  
_Far ahead of their time_

_Without the renegades, Lord knows where we'd be_  
_When it comes to heroes, Renegades are mine_

_Where are the renegades in the world today?_

_Who are the renegades in the world today?_

( Louder)

_Thank God for the renegades, and the lives they lead_  
_Far ahead of their time_

_Without the renegades, Lord knows where we'd be_  
_When it comes to heroes, Renegades are mine_

_When it comes to heroes, Renegades are mine_

Moses Played the finishing notes and stopped then put he's guitar away then he heard someone coming from behind he turned he's head around to see it was Lilly coming toward him

Moses: Lilly good mourning it's nice to see you again

Lilly: it's nice to see you to Moses by the way I heard your song

Moses: well it's not really my song but I just like playing some songs I know but thank you do you like it

Lilly: I thought it was a nice song but mind if I ask why is they're a song thanking Renegades aren't they well bad guys

Moses: some Renegades are but they're are some that are good and in the eyes of tyrants people who go against them are considered renegades and back when Jesus was still walking the earth some people considered him a renegade

Lilly: why would they call Jesus a Renegade

Moses: well because they didn't believe in him even when he was healing the lame and the Leper the blind deaf and sick

Lilly: those humans who didn't believe in him were the ones who were truly blind

Moses: and he would agree with you Lilly he did say "I entered this world to render judgment-to give sight to the blind and to show those who think they see that they are blind."

Lilly: that makes perfect sense

Moses: thank you Lilly so um what brings you to my Camp

Lilly: oh well I was wondering if you could well

Moses: if I could what

Lilly: well I want to know if it's okay if you could hang out with me and Garth like I would like to take the time for me and my husband to get to know you better

Moses: why Lilly I would love to hang with you and Garth in fact I'd be honored

Lilly: thank you Moses

Moses: sure and also where are the Pups like aren't you supposed to be the teacher of the Omega school

Lilly: don't worry I asked Humphrey if he could take over for today he said he'll be fine

Moses: okay and where is Garth

Lilly: he's at the cave waiting

Moses: alright let me get a few things put out this fire and i'll be right with you

Moses then got he's Knife and Tomahawk holstered them on he's belt then put on a Motorhead t-shirt blue jeans combat boots and a blue Bandana put the fire and followed Lilly to her and Garth's cave after 10 mins they reach the cave with Garth waiting at the entrance

Lilly: hey Garth

Garth: hello Lilly ( nuzzled Lilly ) glad your back ( sees Moses ) hey Moses looks like your gonna hang with us for a bit

Moses: you bet Garth lets have a little fun

Garth: let's get started

Then Moses and the 2 wolves left the cave and headed into the woods and walked to rabbit poo mountain

Moses: so hey why do you call this Rabbit poo Mountain

Lilly: because this where rabbits like the poo

Moses: well at least my boots will only stink

Garth: ( laughing ) she's only kidding Moses

Moses: hey I can take joke once in while hell I can be funny once in a While

Lilly: okay how bout I show you some funny things

Moses: okay

Lilly: okay um ( lays on her back kicking her legs ) What am I

Moses: beats me

Lilly: it's a turtle that fell and can't get up

Moses: Ha Ha that's good

Lilly: okay how bout this ( lays flat on her stomach with her tongue sticking out )

Moses: hmm I don't know

Garth: turtle roadkill

Moses: ( laughs) I stumbled upon that once in while on the road can you anything else

Lilly: I just do Turtles

Garth: okay Moses lets see you make us laugh I heard you really made Humphrey and he's Omega friends laugh real good

Moses: alright you got it wise guy

Moses then started going Whoop Whoop and started doing the Curly shuffle and clicked he's fingers like Curly

Lilly and Garth: ( Laughing up a storm )

Moses: how I do from the looks of it I really did good

Lilly: ( laughing ) you did that was really funny

Garth: ( chuckled ) yeah no wonder the Omegas liked it your pretty funny

Moses: hey gotta learn to have a funny bone once in while right

Lilly: you can say that

Garth: ( making a devious smile ) hey Moses mind if I ask mind showing those moves you did on my Uncles Lyle and Link

Moses: I don't know Garth my Aikido is meant for self-defense and I don't want to hurt you in front of your wife

Garth: don't worry Moses I only want to see what you can do I'll do a pounce on you and we'll see what you'll do

Lilly: Garth don't be silly

Moses: alright Garth but I'll only do a little demonstration there won't be any hurting just an exercise

Garth: alright

Lilly: now boys don't hurt each other

Moses: it's okay Lilly it's only a small demonstration

Garth: alright Moses let's see what you can do

Moses: okay but I am a generous man so I'll let you have the first move

Garth: oh your gonna wish you didn't ( smiling deviously )

Then Garth Charged and attempted to pounce on Moses only to have Moses side step him and evade

Moses: that was a good charge Garth but you missed buddy

Garth: you got lucky next one won't miss

Moses: be my guest

Garth: ( pounces again this time he tackled Moses and stood over him ) I got you Moses

Moses: on the contrary Garth I got you ( a pinch of Garth chest in he's fingers )

Garth: what's that supposed to be

Moses: that Garth is one of your pressure points right now I am only gripping it but if a give a good pinch you might be sleepy for a while so in way you tackled me but I get the win without using lethal methods

Garth: your good Moses no wonder it wasn't wise for Lyle and Link to pick a fight with you ( gets off Moses and Moses lets go of he's pressure point )

Moses: I try to be Merciful and not take a life but if I have to it would be a last resort but your my friend and I will never do that to a friend

Garth: thanks Moses

Lilly: that was pretty cool and thanks for not hurting each other

Moses: your welcome Lilly

Lilly: hey Moses how strong are you like Garth is pretty strong but I want to see your strength

Moses: alright I'll show you Garth Lilly would you mind getting on my shoulders

Lilly and Garth: alright

Lilly and Garth got on he's shoulders then Moses grabbed a hold and hoisted them up

Lilly: Wow Moses your pretty strong

Garth: never thought you be this strong lifting 2 wolves on your shoulders

Moses: when you work out a bit it's possible ( sets the 2 wolves down on the ground ) what you think

Garth: your pretty cool with that strength

Lilly: and your also well Gentle for someone with that strength

Moses: it's stronger to be gentle when you have great strength

Garth: I can agree with that

Lilly: I'll say

Garth: ( notices the Warpig skull on Moses Motorhead Shirt ) hey Moses that's a nice shirt what is that anyway

Lilly: looks kind of scary

Moses: this is a band called Motorhead they're a rock/metal band they play pretty cool and wild songs and some the songs are a little scary

Garth: mind playing those songs

Moses: well I don't have the guitar they use but I'll show you on my phone

Then Moses took out he's phone and played Motorhead's Ace Of Spades

From the Phone:_ If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man_  
_You win some, lose some, it's - all - the same to me_  
_The pleasure is to play, it makes no difference what you say_  
_I don't share your greed, the only card I need is_  
_The Ace Of Spades_  
_The Ace Of Spades_

_Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil,_  
_Going with the flow, it's all a game to me,_  
_Seven or Eleven, snake eyes watching you,_  
_Double up or quit, double stakes or split,_  
_The Ace Of Spades_  
_The Ace Of Spades_

_You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools,_  
_But that's the way I like it baby,_  
_I don't wanna live forever,_  
_And don't forget the joker!_

_Pushing up the ante, I know you've got to see me,_  
_Read 'em and weep, the dead man's hand again,_  
_I see it in your eyes, take one look and die,_  
_The only thing you see, you know it's gonna be,_  
_The Ace Of Spades_  
_The Ace Of Spades_

The song stopped Playing and Garth and Lilly were surprised

Moses: did you like the song

Lilly: it was wild

Garth: I say it was pretty awesome who knew humans can make pretty cool music

Moses: with talent you bet we can do it

Lilly: no argument there ( notices something around Moses' neck ) um Moses what's that on your neck

Moses: oh this is my Necklace and the 2 symbols I have are the Thunderbird and a Cross I got on the road the the Thunderbird symbolizes Power and the Cross represents my faith in Jesus

Garth: who gave the Thunderbird symbol

Moses: my friend and father figure John Davidson he gave it to me when I graduated High School it's reminds me of he's kindness

Lilly: he must have been a good man to give you that

Moses: he was and so was my Aikido Teacher Jing Hun those 2 were like family to me when I lost my mother and father on that tragic day and it hurt me very bad when that Bastard Cain killed them ( showing anger and sadness with some tears on he's face )

Lilly: I'm sorry that happened to you Moses

Garth: that Cain guy is a monster to do that to you but why didn't try and stop him

Moses: John told me to run reason was because the police which are kind of like the park rangers you got here were very corrupt in the area I lived in and they good friends with Cain so they would have killed me if I stayed because I broke he's arm before I ran to John's house

Lilly: why did you break he's arm

Moses: ( pointed to he's scared eye ) for this reason he tried to kill me with a knife when he found out about me graduating high school he didn't want me to have a education he was that cruel to me but I defied so that's he tried to kill me and also the reason he's hunting me

Garth: wow you really did have it hard in your past

Moses: I did and it was horrible

Lilly: Moses I want you to know something

Moses: yes Lilly

Lilly: if that Monster Cain ever ends up finding you here and wants to hurt you he'll need to get past me ( growls a little showing her teeth )

Garth: Same goes for me ( baring he's fangs )

Moses: guys I am honored you would put yourselves at risk to protect me from him but I don't want you to get hurt because of me

Lilly: Moses it won't just be me and Garth I am pretty sure Humphrey Kate My Mom Dad and Tony might do the same to

Moses: you sure about that Lilly

Garth: why don't we head back to the den and go ask them

Moses: alright

then Moses Lilly and Garth headed back to the den after 15 mins they arrive and like yesterday they were all there

Lilly: hi Mom

Eve: honey your here dinner is ready if you want it

Lilly: thanks mom

Eve: and Garth I see your here and you to Moses

Garth: um yes Ma'am I am

Moses: hello Eve nice to see you again

Eve: it's a honor to see you Moses

Moses: thank you ( see's the other wolves ) hello Kate Humphrey Tony Winston and what's up Runt Stinky Claudette

Tony: hello Moses

Winston: it's nice to see you again Moses

Moses: thank you Winston and Tony

Kate: hey Moses how was your day with my sis and her mate

Moses: it was cool and fun

Garth: I'll say and Humphrey you were right about he's sense of humor

Humphrey: I told he was funny and awesome

Moses: thanks you 2

Runt: Moses whats up

Moses: great Runt how bout you Stinky and Claudette

Stinky: just fine

Claudette: same here so how was it with aunt Lilly and uncle Garth

Moses: well it was fun cool and we talked and laughed and also shared a story

Stinky: what kind of story

Moses: alright I'll tell you guys the story

Then Moses Told Humphrey Kate Eve Tony Winston and the pups the story he told Lilly and Garth about John Jing and Cain and the scar on he's eye

Kate: Oh my I can't believe he would do something like that

Humphrey: I know never knew someone could be that cruel

Tony: some humans never change

Winston: he's a heartless Monster

Eve: I like to rip he's throat for what he's done to you Moses

Runt: yeah he's horrible

Claudette: you said it Runt

Stinky: I'd second that

Moses: thanks everyone but you really don't have to do this I don't want you get hurt to protect me

Kate: Moses it's the least we can do you saved my son's life and if that Monster Cain wants to harm you he'll have to get past me

Humphrey: yeah I won't let him hurt my family or my friend and that friend is you Moses

Moses: really

Winston: yes Moses we swear we'll protect you from that Monster

Eve: you don't have to fear of him anymore in fact he needs to fear me if he so much comes within a 10 feet from I will personally rip out he's shove them down he's throat so he see me tear he's corpse open

Moses: wow you are pretty fierce when comes to protect those you care about Eve

Eve: thank you honey

Tony: and the same goes for me I won't let him harm this pack or you Moses

Stinky: me too

Claudette: and me

Runt: same here

Moses: thanks everyone and pups I appreciate your courage but I don't to see you get hurt ( sees it's getting late ) and I better head to my camp before it gets too dark thanks everyone ( hugs all the wolves and Tony gave a small hug and gave Moses another paw/hand shake )

Then the Pups asked Moses for another sleepover tomorrow was a weekend so no wolf school for a while Moses said yes and Kate and Humphrey let them go with Moses then they headed to the camp ate some of the Jerky for dinner and headed in the tent to sleep it started to rain so Moses and Pups got in the tent quick and sealed the tent door and window shut and went to sleep but Moses got a thought in he's Mind

Moses in he's Mind: I can't believe these wolves would defend me against that monster Cain did they suddenly become family to me it's strange but I think that's what is

Runt in he's Mind: I won't let anyone hurt you Moses your more than just a friend I consider you a brother

Stinky and Claudette thought a similar but same thought in they're minds as well then Moses and the Pups dozed off to sleep

* * *

**Sorry for taking a while I have been stressed these days but I hope you like this Chapter and a little Tribute to Lemmy Kilmister R.I.P. **


	11. Chapter 10 A ride and the return of King

**Chapter 10 a ride and the return of King **

As Morning rose Moses was getting up First he put on a white t-shirt blue jeans he's army boots and a green bandana and got some of the last of the Jerky cooking and the smell found it's way to the Tent and Stinky was getting a whiff of it.

Stinky: ( sniff sniff ) something smells good hey guys wake up Moses has breakfast cooking

Runt: Yummy

Claudette: lets get some

they walked out of the tent and spotted Moses cooking

Pups: Mourning Moses

Moses: good Mourning friends just got some of the last bit of the Jerky going you can have some if you want

Stinky: I'm up for some

Runt: same goes for me

Claudette: what the heck I'll eat some

Moses: sure thing ( finishes cooking the Jerky) alright here guys go

Then the 4 ate the last of the Jerky and Moses puts out the fire and heads to he's bike to start it up to make sure it still works the bike started it ran well and Moses gives it some gas to make sure it's still runs it did and Made a loud sound

Moses: well Thank heaven it still works

Runt: man that thing is cool

Stinky: yeah and loud

Claudette: I wish we could take a ride on it

Moses: you know I could do that for all 3 of you

Stinky: really you let us ride it

Moses: ride with me but you can't actually ride it no offense but wolves don't have thumbs

Runt: okay so how you gonna give all 3 of us a ride on your bike

Moses: well I have extra belts I could use to help strap you guys on me to make sure you don't fall off

Claudette: seems like a good plan

Moses: alright lets see here ( goes to he's saddle bag pulls out 2 belts and links them together ) okay this outta work ( then sits on the bike and lifts each of the Pups on the Bike Runt on the Front Stinky behind him holding he's sides and Claudette behind Stinky holding Stinky then Moses straps the belt onto the pups on him so they're safe and tightens the belt firm but not too tight) alright you guys all set

Runt: you bet lets hit the road Moses

Stinky: how come Runt is in the front

Claudette: yeah and why am I in the back

Moses: don't worry everyone will have a turn on the front seat okay let's roll ( starts the bike again and the rumble of the engine shook the pups in the seat )

Runt: wooowowwo thhiss iss cocool

Stinky: I'll sssayyy

Claudette: I..I..I LLikke it

Moses: you'll get used to that rumble pups okay let's move ( then Moses gives it gas and the bike moves nice and Smooth )

after a 30 seconds Moses and the pups spot Kate and Humphrey

Moses: hello Kate and Humphrey

Kate: hello Moses and pups what you doing on Moses' bike

Runt: he's taking us for a little ride can we go please Mom and Dad

Stinky: yeah Mom Dad we want to go

Humphrey: alright you 3 you can go

Kate: just be safe you guys

Moses: don't worry Kate these 3 will be just fine with me

Kate: I meant you too Moses I don't want you getting hurt either

Moses: don't worry Kate and Humphrey I have been riding this for 3 years and no crash

Humphrey: okay have fun

After that Moses Rode off and took the same path he used before a few days ago and road on the road with a speed of 50 MPH

Runt: Wow this is much better then when we rode that RV with that Lady

Claudette: yeah it's really cool

Stinky: I know the freedom the wind in your hair it feels so awesome

Moses: it's a feeling you can only get when riding these hold on tight I'm gonna go 60

Then Moses goes 10 miles faster then after 30 mins they reached the truck stop

Moses: WOW was that cool or what

Stinky: yeah I loved it

Runt: um Moses we know this truck stop

Moses: you been here before

Claudette: yeah we came here a few years ago on a Christmas after we rescued Runt after he was Kidnapped

Moses: who kidnapped you Runt

Runt: some rouge wolves lead by some creep named King

Moses: wow your lucky why did they kidnap you

Stinky: King wanted to take over our home and wanted a all Alpha Pack

Moses: seems like some wolf is all full of himself

Runt: you said it but be careful here dad said there is a mad hunter here

Moses: don't worry he'll need to get past me to hurt you is he really all that bad

Stinky: well not to bad he did let us in to get out of the cold and gave us some food

Moses: I guess some people who done bad things can turn good alright I am gonna get some gas and some more jerky and we'll be on our way you guys stay here okay

Pups: no problem

Moses got some gas for he's bike and after he was done he went inside to get some Jerky and say a man with a mustache

Moses: hey you have any Jerky here sir

Man: yes it's down there

Moses: thanks sir

Man: call me Max

Moses: okay thanks Max and Name's Moses by the way

Max: wow Named after the one who freed the Hebrews

Moses: Named after him yes but I can't turn water into blood like he did

Max: Ha Ha alright Moses Jerky's right there

Moses: ( walked over and got the Jerky and came back and paid 3 dollars ) thanks Max see you again

Max: come again

Moses walked out with the bag of Jerky and put it in the saddle bag and Stinky went to the front Claudette behind Moses and Runt behind Claudette Moses strap them together again Started the bike and rode back to the Valley after another 30 mins they make it back to Moses' campsite

Moses: well pups how was that

Stinky: the best ride ever

Runt: I loved it

Claudette: I get the front next right Moses

Moses: that's right Claudette

Then Kate and Humphrey arrive at the campground

Moses: hey Kate Humphrey what brings you here

Kate: we were just checking to make sure your okay

Humphrey: you pups had fun

Pups: yeah

Kate: good but you guys need to come back to the den it's time for your baths

Pups: awww

Humphrey: come on guys you'll come back after your done

Runt: alright

Claudette: fine

Stinky: okay

Moses: it's okay pups I'll see you after my hike I am going on

Pups: see you Moses

Then the pups headed to the den with they're parents and Moses started to walk a path for he's hike he said hello to Lilly Garth Winston Eve Tony and Daria along the hike then he was by himself after 25 mins he rested a little and started to head back but heard a noise in the bush

Moses: hello who's there ( starts to walk again then hears a growl ) okay I know that was a growl show yourself

Then a black wolf with white markings on he's face appeared out of the bush

Moses: who are you I never seen you in same pack as Winston

Wolf: my name is King and I am not one Of Winston's pack

Moses: I heard about you your the wolf who kidnapped Runt

King: indeed I am Human and your Name is Moses

Moses: how do you know my name

King: I had my alpha wolves spy on you rumors spread quick about a human who saved that weak pup from the river

Moses: I'll have you know Runt is one of the strongest friends I know

King: Ha ha ha ha that little Runt is just a weak Omega just like he's father

Moses: what's wrong with Omegas

King: Omegas are just weak goofing off wastes of space for wolves

Moses: and you think only Alphas are the true way and all Omegas are weak and worthless

King: correct human and all your kind is just as weak past present and future all weak creatures you are

Moses: so your also calling Jesus weak as well he was also human

King: he was the weakest of all caring for the weak sick blind deaf and other least important creature

Moses: he was never weak he is stronger then any creature or man on this earth he was the one who took the punishment for our sins he was the one who defeated death and he will always be known the King of Kings and Lord of Lords the only weakling I see is you King

King: ( growls ) we'll see who's weak when your the one who is dead and I am not alone ( other wolves come out about 10 ready to kill Moses )

Moses: if you come for a fight then you found one ( pulls out Nunchucks and swings them around in a ready stance ) let's get it on

Then all 10 wolves charge Moses and Moses used he's chucks to hit the wolves legs heads and bodies enough to make it hurt not kill then there were 5 wolves left and Moses was not tired yet then they all charged and Moses Manged to get 3 of them but 2 managed to jump him one nearly got he's throat but he kicked the wolf off but other wolf bit hard on he's right arm

Moses: ( grunts in Pain as blood is coming out he's arm ) my arm ouch

King: ha ha not so strong are you human you only have the use of one arm

Moses: I've been around Pain all my life you bastard ( Kicks the wolf in the jewels making him howl in pain and Moses kicked him Off and got up again )

King: ( manages to bite Moses' left leg making him fall back down then gets on top of Moses ) well say goodbye Human weakling ( lunges for Moses' throat )

Moses: ( Moses uses he's good arm against King's throat to keep he's jaws at bay ) I won't die that easy

King: you will DIE ( still trying to get Moses' neck then gets hit hard by a Grey Blur ) oww who dares keep me from Killing that human

Winston: ( yells ) Leave Moses Alone King ( growling and standing between Moses and King )

King: Winston you hit a new low first letting Alphas and Omegas marry now protecting humans

Winston: you and your pack trespassing on my territory now leave

King: not before I kill that human

Winston: ( screams ) I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE

King: who's gonna make me

Tony: I will ( stands next to Winston on the left )

Eve: same goes for me ( on Winston's right )

King: ( growls )

Tony: leave King and take your pack with you

Eve: and if any of you have ideas about coming near this boy I will personally Rip out your Hearts and crush them with my jaws and eat them ( making the rouges scared )

Moses: ( whispers to himself ) how she's really good

King: very well but don't think this is over I'll be back and I will kill you your family your pack and that human ( King leaves and the rest of the wolves follow some limping after what Moses did )

Then Winston Eve and Tony turn around to check on Moses

Winston: are you alright Moses

Moses: a few bites but I'll live thank you Winston Eve Tony I owe you big

Tony: it's nothing Boy

Eve: your safe now but we need to help you with those wounds

Moses: your right Ma'am I need to get my Medical kit from my bike I can get these patched up ( tries to get up but the bite on the leg stops him ) OW ( hisses ) I got to get up

Winston: Moses don't strain yourself we'll help you walk but first we need to clean the blood

Moses: okay thank you Sir

Eve: I'll help let me see your Arm honey

Moses: okay ( presents he's arm to Eve and she licks the blood off the wound until it's clean she did the same on he's leg ) thank you very much Eve

Eve: it's an Honor Moses now Winston Tony help Moses up we'll take him back to the den

Then Winston and Tony help Moses up and help him walk back to the den after 25 mins of limping and kneeling from the pain they made it to the den where Kate Humphrey and Pups were

Kate: ( gasp ) MOSES what happen to you

Humphrey: why are you hurt

Stinky: ( worried ) who did this to you

Moses: that Wolf King you mention he attacked and tried to kill me along with he's pack I manage to fight a couple but they bit me good ( as Winston and Tony set him down )

Claudette: ( angry ) that thug tried to kill you

Runt: ( tearing ) that Jerk

Moses: I'm okay pups I'll live but I do need something for the wounds I can't walk to good listen I need a volunteer to get my medical kit it's in the right bag of my bike inside you'll see a red bag with a Cross on it

Kate: I'll get it

Humphrey: I'll come with you

Then Kate and Humphrey run to Moses' campsite to get he's Med Kit they Kate went into the saddle bag Moses told them to look in and found the med kit

Kate: is this it Humphrey ( talking while she holds it in her mouth )

Humphrey: ( looks at it and sees a cross on it ) yeah this is it

They ran back to the den and Gave Moses the Kit

Moses: thank you Kate and Humphrey

Kate: it's nothing just patch up

Humphrey: yeah you don't want those wounds getting infected

Moses: no Prob ( then he Opens the kit pulls out wrap bandages and hydrogen peroxide and worked on he's wounds poured the peroxide it stung a bit which made the pups worry a little then wrapped he's arm and leg with the bandages ) there that should heal nicely

Kate: thank goodness your okay Moses

Humphrey: why did try to kill you

Moses: well I was standing up for you guys he called well Runt a weakling and said horrible things about humans and Jesus but I stood up and called him weak and he and he's pack tried to kill me I managed to use my Nunchucks to fight off a few but they bit me good King almost got me but Winston saved me and Eve and Tony help protect me and I thank you again you three

Winston: it's okay Moses your safe

Eve: and your alive

Tony: and that's what matters

Moses: you truly are good souls ( then hears crying and sees it's Runt ) Runt why are crying you okay are you hurt

Runt: ( sniffle ) no I'm sad because your hurt

Moses: Because I am hurt

Runt: yes I had this horrible thought saying what if you didn't make it what if you were killed I would have lost a...

Moses: that you lost a friend

Runt: ( runs towards Moses and Hugs him while tears go down he's face ) I thought I would have lost A brother

Moses: a brother

Runt: yes Moses I think of you as family

Moses: Stinky Claudette you think the same

Stinky and Claudette did what Runt did hugging and having tears in they're eyes

Moses: By God I didn't know you thought that way

Kate: we do Moses and we have thoughts like that too you see me and Humphrey were talking and

Humphrey: we want to know if you want to be part of this Family Moses

Moses: you want me to be a part of your family

Winston: consider this our thanks for saving Runt

Eve: and we want to give you something that's been taken from you twice

Tony: and you have my full trust Moses you stood up for us even when you risked you life

Moses: it natural to me to do that sometimes

Kate: and we thank you for that so what do you say Moses

Moses: ( thinking about all the hardships and pain he endured he's answer was clear ) I would Love and honor to be a part of your family

Runt: ( smiling and feeling better ) thank you Moses and don't ever die on me

Stinky: ( tearing ) we don't want to lose you

Claudette: never ever

Moses: don't worry you guys until I am old and my bones hurt I am not dying anytime soon ( hugging the pups )

Then the rest of the Wolves got into a group hug even Tony and Moses felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time the feeling of being apart of a Family even though it wasn't a family of he's own kind it was a Family to him then after it got dark they were heading for bed Kate and Humphrey wanted Moses to stay in the den tonight to let he's wounds heal they didn't want him getting hurt further then when it was time for shut eye the Pups stayed with Moses and Kate and Humphrey slept next to them then Runt Stinky and Claudette was getting a thought in he's mind

Runt: ( in he's mind ) I can't believe that creep King tried to do that first he takes me away from my family then he tries to take the life of someone I consider a brother stay away from Moses King or you'll regret it

Claudette: ( in her mind ) thank heaven Moses is okay Runt's right he's more then a friend he's a brother

Stinky: ( in he's mind ) Moses it's true you are our Brother and when I am pack leader I'll make sure King will pay for what he tried to do to you

Pups: ( in all they're minds ) sleep well Moses our brother we Love You


	12. Chapter 11 Moses Hunts with wolves

**Chapter 11 Moses Hunts with wolves**

As the sun rose Moses was Getting up he's wounds were healed completely and only hurt a little he looked around the den to see Kate Humphrey and the pups still asleep then he decided to get up without waking them but as he got up he bumped he's head

Moses: oww that hurt ( rubbing he's head )

Kate: ( yawning ) mourning Moses you trying to sneak out

Moses: no Kate I was getting up without waking you to go to my camp and stuff is all

Humphrey: sounds like you sneaking out

Moses: alright you caught me but I was only heading to my camp wasn't trying to escape or anything

Kate: Moses those wounds of yours need to heal

Moses: I'm okay Kate they only hurt a little bit but I am better

Runt: that sounds good Moses my Brother

Stinky: yeah bro your part of this family now

Claudette: and nothing will change that

Moses: I guess your right bros and sis but hey is there a hunt or something

Kate: as a Matter of speaking I am going to be hunting with my dad and the other alphas

Moses: Mind if I join in the hunt

Kate: you well I don't have a problem with it but 2 wolves might

Moses: let my guess Lyle and Link

Humphrey: yeah those 2 are still sour about what you did to them

Moses: well if Winston tells them to deal with it or no supper they'll listen right

Kate: mostly but be careful they might try to get payback

Moses: and I'll wup they're butts twice as hard

Humphrey: WOW your fearless

Moses: you bet now lets get the hunt on

Kate: very well follow me Pups and Humphrey you be good we'll be back

Pups: bye Mom

Humphrey: bye honey ( kissing Kate )

Then Kate and Moses headed to the hunting party with Garth Tony Winston and Lyle and Link there

Moses: hey everyone

Garth: Moses your joining in the hunt

Moses: hell yeah Garth

Lyle: oh great it's you

Link: why don't you beat it before we make you

Moses: ( cracks knuckles) try it suckers and you'll be on the ground again even harder then the last time

Lyle and Link: ( growls )

Winston: you 2 stop it and leave him be

Link: but

Tony: no butts you heard Winston now you want to hunt or starve

Lyle: fine

Then 2 other wolves show up one grey all over and kind of big the other Black and Grey and kind of slim

Hutch: we're here for the hunt

Candu: and ready to start ( notices Moses ) hey I know you your the human Moses

Moses: I am how you know

Hutch: almost everyone in the pack knows who you are

Moses: so who are 2

Candu: name is Candu

Hutch: mine's Hutch

Moses: honor to meet you are you alphas

Hutch: were betas

Moses: alphas in training

Candu: that's right

Winston: everyone listen up there is a group of elk down in the valley one of them is an old buck we will take that one as prey

Kate: understood dad

Garth: yes sir

Hutch: we'll do are best

Candu: yes we will

Winston: okay Kate Garth you 2 take the left Lyle and Link you take right Tony and Me we'll be at the rear and Hutch Candu and Moses you'll be the ambush at the front

Moses: you got it Winston

Then after the meet all the wolves got into they're places and Moses with Candu and Hutch in they're place then after the single Winston and Tony sprung and got the herd of Elk running with Kate and Garth coming from the left and Lyle and Link from the Right then when the old buck got near the ambush area Candu and Hutch jumped and grabbed the elk's legs and Moses Jumped out with knife and tomahawk and jammed both into the elk's neck hard and Killing it instantly as the 2 wolves held the legs and were amazed

Hutch: wow you took it down with no effort at all

Candu: how do you do that

Moses: knowing where to strike and how hard to do it

Kate: wow Moses your quite the Hunter

Garth: and you did it with amazing grace

Lyle: whatever lets just eat

Winston: not so fast since Moses killed it he gets first bite

Link: awww come on

Tony: quiet

Moses: okay ( pulls out knife and cuts out the Elk's heart and bite's at it ) hows that

Garth: wow like a crazy warrior hunter eats the heart

Kate: scary but I like it

Moses: well let's get this big fella to a grill or something

Winston: come on everyone lets take our kill to the den

Then the wolves and Moses got the elk to the den it was heavy but no problem then the reach the den and dig in while Moses brought he's elk heart to the camp to cook he started a fire and began cooking then the pups came for a visit

Moses: hey pups what's up

Stinky: nothing um what's that your cooking Moses

Moses: and elk Heart you want some

Runt: sure

Moses: alright ( finishes cooking and gives some piece of the heart to the pups which enjoyed )

Stinky: wow it's better when cooked

Claudette: i know it's good

Runt: yum yum ( swallows )

Moses: you should try my smoked pig one day melt your taste buds

Runt: I bet brother

Moses: so guys mind if I ask why do you 3 consider me brother now

Runt: well you have been so kind and nice to us and well

Stinky: we just feel your like our brother and we love you

Moses: really

Claudette: yeah and we won't let Cain or King ever hurt you no matter what

Moses: well that's ( tearing ) nice you guys thank you

Stinky: no need your our bro and that's that

Moses: sure thing so hey you guys up for a play date today

Pups: heak yeah

Then the Pups and Moses went off the play games and stuff until the sun came down and it was time for bed then Moses went back to the camp the Pups to the den and went to sleep

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**sorry if the chap is small but i have been very dizzy these days and need some calmness but i hope you like it **

**even though it's short **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 A Goose and A Duck and A little New Education **

The Mourning sun rose and Moses was just getting up and he got out the tent ate some jerky and put on new clothes a black t-shirt blue jeans he's combat boots and a black bandanna then started to walk to the den to see Kate Humphrey and the pups awake

Moses: mourning everyone

Kate: mourning Moses

Humphrey: you slept well

Moses: slept like a log

Kate: ( giggles ) glad you did

Pups: Mourning Bro

Moses: Mourning pups so is there Wolf School today

Runt: yeah

Stinky: you coming with us

Moses: sure I'll won't mind okay let me flip the coin ( flips the coin catches it and puts it on he's fist ) it's tails looks like Omega School is first

Runt: yes

Stinky: dang

Claudette: aww Rats

Moses: hey you 2 don't worry next coin toss might be yours alright lets head out

Kate: Moses

Moses: yes Kate

Kate: I want you to be careful and stay safe

Moses: oh Kate your Pups will just fine

Kate: I meant you to Moses your apart of this family and me and Humphrey want you to be safe

Humphrey: yeah Kate and I love you as much as the Pups do

Moses: why Thank you Kate Humphrey I never thought you felt that why as well

Kate: we consider you our adopted son

Moses: ( a little tear of happiness in he's eyes ) Thank you

Humphrey: your welcome now run along or you'll be late

Moses: okay see yay

Pups: bye

Then Moses and the pups went to wolf school then Stinky and Claudette went to Alpha School while Runt and Moses went to Omega School Moses and Runt spent a good 2 hours with Lilly having conversations and Learning about Omega things then Moses went to Alpha School after the 2 hours with Runt and met up with Stinky and Claudette Winston and Tony were glad to have Moses around while they taught the pups about Hunting and Tracking then on the final hour Moses flipped the coin again it landed on heads and spent the last hour with Stinky and Claudette then school was done and Moses Stinky and Claudette went to go find Runt and then they went to hang with some of they're other friends Fleet Brent and Agnes

Moses: boy you guys had fun at school huh

Runt: it's better when your hanging out with us

Stinky: I'll say

Claudette: you bet

Brent: so Moses what you been up to lately

Moses: well I got attacked by King and went hunting with wolves yesterday but I'm doing good how bout you

Brent: great

Agnes: we've been good

Fleet: yeah but we just wanted to hang with our friends today

Moses: so what is on the plan list

Then out of nowhere a Goose and Duck came flying from the sky and had bit of a rough landing

Moses: who those 2

Pups: Uncle Marcel Uncle Paddy

Marcel: aww it's good to see you pups again

Paddy: and it's good to see you have a new brother

Runt: what you know about Moses

Marcel: of course we stopped by your parents and they told us the whole thing

Paddy: oh ( notices Moses ) this must be him hello Moses it's an honor to meet you

Marcel: hope your not shy young man

Moses: not at all Marcel and Paddy it's an honor to meet you 2 so how are you the pups Uncles if you don't mind me asking

Marcel: well when we first met they're parents years ago we helped them get back home

Paddy: and they welcome us as part of the family oh Kate and Humphrey told us you saved Runt from drowning in the river

Marcel: Ha Ha you my boy are a hero

Moses: oh I don't consider myself a hero I was just doing what was right I couldn't let an Innocent Pup just die

Runt: Moses I'll never forget that act of kindness you did for me

Moses: well thanks Runt but I guess it's in my Christian nature to help those in need

Marcel: Christian aww so your a believer in Christ

Moses: yes I am Marcel how did you know

Paddy: we tend to know about human Religions

Moses: I don't consider myself Religious but I believe in Jesus with all my heart and soul and I got to say Marcel are you french your accent sounds that way

Marcel: yes I am french

Paddy: well French-Canadian but lets not get into that argument and I am English by the way and Moses what's your nationality

Moses: well I was born in the states but my ancestors came from Sicily

Marcel: aww Sicilian

Paddy: oh just love Sicilian Italians

Moses: ha ha you can say that

Paddy: so Moses where are you from Kate and Humphrey said to ask you

Moses: I'm from New York New York

Marcel: New York city oh we've been there time to time right Paddy

Paddy: oh yes Central Park is always nice to visit

Moses: yeah it's a nice park to visit

Marcel: so Moses we like to ask um we asked Kate and Humphrey about your parents they said to come to you if we wanted answers

Moses: I'll tell you but it's a bit sad

Paddy: okay

Moses: well you see when I was 7 I lost both my parents during the 9-11 terrorists attacks

Paddy: oh how awful I'm so sorry

Marcel: I've heard about that day so many lost they're lives

Moses: yeah

Runt: um Moses

Moses: yes Runt

Runt: well me my siblings and friends want to know more about humans

Moses: sure what do you want to know

Stinky: well first we want to know what it like outside of Jasper Park like mom dad told us about Idaho but we want to know more

Claudette: yeah Marcel and Paddy tell us a little about the human world but you know much more so mind telling us

Moses: sure what about you Fleet Brent and Agnes you like to listen

Fleet: yeah I'm curious

Brent: I'm up for some learning

Agnes: I'm game

Moses: okay what do you want to know first

Runt: what other places are out there like you mention New York what other human cities are out there

Moses: well there are dozens of cities in America and Hundreds across the world in U.S. there is Chicago in Illinois Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania Miami in Florida Dallas in Texas in many more and in the world here let me show you guys ( pulls out phone goes on internet and shows them a map of the world ) that right there is the world

Stinky: wow

Claudette: didn't know there were other lands out there

Runt: what cities are across the world

Moses: well there is Paris in France and I bet Marcel likes that one

Marcel: I do

Moses: and there is London which is in England and there ( points to the Pacific Ocean ) I'm pretty sure you know that across that to this land here ( points to Asia ) is Asia and there are places called China Japan India and Russia any other questions

Fleet: do Wolves live in some of those lands

Moses: yes some live in Russia ( points to Russia ) some live here in Europe ( points to Europe ) and here in India ( points to India )

Claudette: wow I didn't know there so many places outside of Jasper

Runt: and I thought Wolves lived only here

Moses: any other questions

Stinky: um yeah do humans protect they're territory like wolves do

Moses: yes and humans use a Military for that

Claudette: what's a Military

Moses: it's a group of warriors willing to kill and die for they're country

Runt: humans will kill each other

Moses: yes humans have been doing that since we've lived in caves we've fought many wars in history

Stinky: so are they like hunters for humans what are they called

Moses: well in my country there are Branches of the Military the Army are called Soldiers that fight on land the Navy which are called Sailors fights on the Oceans the Air Force which are called Airmen which fights in the air with planes much faster than the ones you see time to time and there is the Marine Corps they call themselves Marines and they Fight Land Water and Air

Runt: cool what weapons does the Military use they use hunting rifles

Moses: we used to but our weapons have evolved through time here ( shows the group of weapons the military would use )

Stinky: those a funny looking guns

Moses: believe me Stinky there's nothing funny about them these guns can shoot very fast

Runt: how

Moses: we humans evolved we also have Vehicles that are weapons here ( shows them Tanks Battleships Fighter Jets and other Military stuff )

Claudette: Why would humans have so many ways to hurt and kill each other with

Moses: I guess War is something that in humans we had wars to take and protect lands wars for Tyranny and Freedom and Wars over greed

Brent: is a Military bad

Moses: it depends who leads it sometimes like there are good ones and bad ones

Runt: what do bad ones do

Moses: well they've been known to kill they're own citizens

Stinky: no way that can't be how

Moses: because there are evil leaders out in the world who want to force they're will on other people and make them slaves

Runt: wow didn't know human leaders could be that bad

Moses: they can

Claudette: but has a good military stopped a bad one

Moses: yes Claudette and one was in World War 2

Pups Brent and Agnes: World War 2

Runt: was that bad

Moses: yes it was and World War 2 was a war of good vs evil you had the Allies which were a group of good militaries vs the Axis which was evil ones

Brent: did the good ones win

Moses: yes they did they stopped them you guys want to know one of the leaders of the bad ones

All: yeah

Moses: one of them was named Adolf Hitler he was a very evil man

Stinky: what did he do

Moses: he mostly started World War 2 and he also used he's military to not only murder but also make millions suffer in horrible places called concentration camps

Agnes: what are concentration camps

Moses: they were horrible horrible places where he put millions of people in to suffer slave labor starvation torture and death

Claudette: why would he do such horrible things to people

Moses: because Hitler was a man of hate in he's heart he would look at people who were different and just hate them so much he wanted to kill them

Runt: but why

Moses: some humans are like that Runt

Stinky: but you aren't like you'll never become him will you

Moses: never Hitler was a Monster and would never become something like that World War 2 killed 60,000,000 lives and the camps millions more you want me to show you some videos of those places you think you guys can handle the horrors

All: show us

Moses: okay

Moses showed them some WW2 and Holocaust videos they had tears in they're after seeing what horrors they saw mostly the holocaust videos were more horrible they saw the pictures of people staved so bad they were flesh skeletons and seeing bodies of Men Women and Children piled on each other

Runt: ( crying ) why why would he do such horrible things to those people

Stinky: ( tears ) what a evil monster

Claudette: ( crying ) he even killed children

Brent: ( bawling ) all those innocent people

Fleet: ( crying ) how terrible

Agnes: ( angry ) I wish I could put a Quill in both he's eyes

Moses: don't worry when the Allies came knocking on he's front door he killed himself proving he was a coward

Runt: I hope he's in the place where evil humans go when they die

Moses: I'm really sorry I showed you that I'll understand if you don't like me anymore

Stinky: no never Moses we love you it's just we never knew some humans could do such things

Moses: I understand you guys and even though this happen many years before I or you guys were born it fills me with sadness and anger to see evil things done to innocent people but listen that's why you have good humans willing to fight evil ones I thank the Lord that they're people willing to fight and lay down they're life for what's truly right and believe me I would gladly lay down mine to protect any one of you

Runt: thank you Moses but don't sacrifice yourself to save us pleas we don't want to lose our brother we love very much

Stinky: yeah

Claudette: same here

Fleet: I don't want to lose a friend

Brent: me neither

Agnes: yeah

Moses: thanks you guys but we can stop talking about this stuff I don't want to see you guys cry it breaks my heart

Runt: were there any good leaders Moses

Moses: yes we had many some were great some lead us to freedom Liberty Justice and Peace so don't worry good will always stand against evil

Runt: glad to know brother

Moses: so hey you guys what you say we head home it's getting late

All: yeah

Moses: group hug before we depart

Moses the wolf pups bear cub and Porcupine all hugged and headed back to they're homes Marcel and Paddy flew home Kate and Humphrey were happy to see Moses and the pups safe and sound Moses even told showed them what he told and showed the pups and even they didn't know humans would do such evil things

Kate: ( Crying ) what an evil person he was

Humphrey: ( sad and angry ) why would he do such things

Moses: because he was a evil bastard

Kate: you said it but please Moses not in front of the pups

Moses: sorry just saying what I was feeling

Humphrey: it's okay your forgiven

Moses: listen you don't think I'm evil do you just because of what some humans do

Kate: we don't think that way like were old enough to know that there is good and evil in anywhere and anything

Humphrey: yeah and besides we know your not like that we know that you are a kind hearted person that never do those things

Moses: thank you Kate and Humphrey I am so honored that you'll never judge me like that

Kate: never in a million years

Moses: okay hey group hug before we hit the hay

The wolves and Moses all gave a hug and the pups licked him on the cheeks even though they just learned humans were capable of bad things they knew in they're hearts Moses was not like that he showed them humans can have good hearts and they considered him a brother no matter what then Moses was heading to he's camp and again the pups got to sleepover with him they headed in the tent Moses gave them a comfy spot to sleep and hugged them all before heading to sleep

**Sorry for taking so long everyone I was under a lot of pressure and stress these months but I am back and I'm gonna try and finish this story sorry for delaying you please forgive **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Nightmares and Heartbreak **

As Moses and the pups slept they had about 5 hours until the sun peaked over the mountains as the night went on Runt was having a dream about Moses

_"__**In **__**Runt's dream**__"_

Runt was in the field Playing with Moses it was just him and Moses spending some one on one time playing and having fun

Moses: ha ha Catch me if you can Runt

Runt: don't bet on it bro ( ends up jumping on Moses taking him to the ground ) I got you

Moses: alright you win Pal

then after that they thought it be good to take a nice hike through the woods and after some walking they started to have a little conversation

Runt: so Moses um what was life like on the road like it must to cool to travel and see new places from time to time

Moses: well life on road does have it's cons cause sometimes you have to sleep outside and sometimes I did jobs along the way to get a little cash to keep my bike going but It has it's pros like you said you get to see new places and also meet new people but mostly I love to feel of the wind in my face and the Freedom of the open road

Runt: I wish could visit your home New York

Moses: well I love to take you there but I don't think you would like it too many people walking the streets constant honking from cars and it's easy to get lost and not know where your going and tons of Laws too many if you ask me

Runt: what kind of Laws

Moses: well Leash Laws for one people who have dogs are to put a leash on they're dogs if they want to take them for a walk

Runt: that sounds like a dumb law

Moses: in some ways it does but you can't change the fact that- ( gunshot is heard and is sent to the ground with a hole in he's right shoulder bleeding )

Runt: ( in panic and fright ) MOSES ( runs to Moses to check on him ) what happen

Strange Voice: ( laughing evilly ) after 3 years I finally got you Boy

Moses: ( coughing up Blood looks up to see a big man standing 6'6 looking to be 300 pounds with brown hair and and evil look on he's face and holding a 1911 pistol in he's right hand ) No No No Please it can't be

the figure shows that it's Cain Phil

Cain: oh it is Moses I've come to kill you once and for all ( walks toward Moses to finish him off )

Runt: ( stands in front of Moses to protect him while growling and snarling at Cain )

Cain: ( smacks the Pup away with a Brutal Left backhand making him yelp in pain and sending him 5 yards ) your little Pup can't protect you from me Moses now it's time to die say hello your parents your Martial Arts teacher and your pathetic red skin friend ( points the gun at Moses head

Runt: ( shakes off the smack he got from Cain and see's him pull the trigger killing Moses and sending blood everywhere ) MOSES NOOOOOOOOOOO

"_**End of Runt's dream**__" _

Runt: ( waking up while screaming ) NOOOOOO ( panting and looking around )

Stinky: are you okay little Brother

Runt: ( still panting ) I just had the worst...

Moses: ( wakes up ) what's wrong Runt you okay

Runt: ( jumps on Moses hugging him and crying ) I just had a horrible nightmare I dreamed that Cain killed you

Moses: you did oh Runt I'm sorry that you had such a terrible dream if you need anything to feel better just tell me what it is

Runt: ( tearing ) the only thing I need is you being alive Moses don't ever ever die on me please

Moses: it's okay Runt I promise I'm not gonna die anytime soon ( hugging Runt )

Stinky: hey it's already Mourning ( noticing the suns ) lets say we get up and have some breakfast

Claudette: yeah I'm staving let's eat

Moses: okay sure ( sets Runt down ) and Runt I'll be okay I'm not going anywhere okay

Runt: okay Moses thank you

Then Moses and the Pups head out the tent they had some heated Jerky and then they headed to the den

Runt: Mourning Mom and Dad

Kate: mourning Son

Humphrey: and good Mourning Pups and Moses how was your sleep

Moses: well we slept well but one of us had a Nightmare

Kate: who was it

Runt: it was me Mom

Humphrey: son are you okay was the dream bad

Kate: come on son you can tell us what happen

Runt: I had a dream that Cain the monster who is after Moses I saw him kill Moses in my dream

Humphrey: oh son I'm sorry you saw that it's okay we're with us

Kate: and Moses is still alive you have nothing to be scared of

Runt: okay Mom okay Dad thank you for that

Kate: okay pups best get ready for school

Stinky: okay Mom

Claudette: sure thing

Runt: um Moses you coming with us

Moses: um well not today I got to get use to the surroundings here

Runt: aww how come you need to do that

Stinky: yeah

Moses: it's okay guys tomorrow I'll go with you but I got to get my bearings around here you know find out where the river is and know what paths lead to whatever

Claudette: okay well stay safe Moses

Moses: you know I will Claudette

Kate: alright pups lets get a move on

Then Kate and Humphrey took they're pups to wolf school while Moses went back to the campsite to get he's knife and he's Single Action Colt Revolver then he began to walk around the valley to see where river is and walked a few paths to see where they lead then after an hour of walking he began to hear to voices that we're female mentioning the human in the valley Moses knew what they meant by the human since he was the only human in the valley but what they said next shocked him

Female Wolf: Candy who's to say that the human we have here is not like that Hitler guy

Candy: I know Sweets like I thought humans were bad enough with them hunting us sometimes but after finding out they'll do unspeakable things to each other I think we should get rid of him

Moses: ( whispers to himself as he was hiding behind a tree hearing they're conversation ) how the hell did they find out about Hitler and why are they saying these things

Then Moses walks off again then heard 2 more voices this time Male and Moses eavesdrop on this conversation as well

Brown Wolf: can you believe humans doing such horrible evil things

Black Wolf: I can believe it I always thought Humans were no good

Brown Wolf: I say we should kill the human we have now here in the valley

Black Wolf: yeah this Moses probably just like this Hitler we heard about

Moses: ( to himself ) why are these wolves comparing me to Hitler I'm nothing like him

Then Moses walks off again and then he heard Voices coming he's way this time they were the voices of 2 pups one male the other female then he hid in a bush and listened to they're conversation

Male Pup: you've been hearing what the grown ups are talking about

Female Pup: yeah they're saying this human Moses is like this Hitler person

Male Pup: I can't believe Stinky Claudette and Runt call him Brother

Female Pup: I guess they don't know they're letting a monster in they're family

Male Wolf Pup: and I bet he saved Runt from the river only to trick him and then kill him

Female Wolf Pup: yeah Humans can never be trusted I hope the adults make him go away or kill him

Moses: ( whispers while a tear is in he's eye ) I'm not a Monster I've done nothing wrong who is saying these things about me

Then Moses got he's answer

Male Wolf Pup: it's a good thing Lyle and Link told everyone about this human for what he really is

Moses: ( enraged but whispers ) those sons of bitches they've must have been spying on me while I was talking to the pups and they're friends I guess they heard everything I said and they're spreading lies about me

Then Moses takes off trying to find those Lying wolves to make them stop while he was looking for them he stumbled across Eve

Moses: Eve oh I didn't see you there

Eve: ( looking at Moses with a angry look ) Moses I've found you

Moses: Eve are you okay you seem angry

Eve: I am care to tell me why are the wolves calling you this Hitler I've heard about they're saying your just like him

Moses: I've been hearing it to and I don't know what they're talking about

Eve: don't Lie to me Moses I want the truth are you what the wolves are saying you are

Moses: okay I'll explain you see me the pups and they're friends we were talking and they wanted to know more about humans and the world outside of Jasper Park so I showed and told them of other cities of America and the world and then they wanted to know if humans defend they're territory like wolves do and I told them we use a Military for that and I told them what a Military is which is a group of human warriors who will kill and defend they're country or land and then Brent asked if a Military was bad and I answered it depends who leads it and that there are bad and good militaries and when they asked has a good Military stopped a bad one I and I said yes in World War 2 which was a group of good and evil militaries fighting each other and the good ones won then I told them one of the leaders of the evil militaries and showed and told the pups of what he did

Eve: so are you telling me your nothing like this Hitler person

Moses: I would never in my life become a monster like him I know what is right and what is wrong and would never hurt anyone in your pack or your family

Eve: I believe your telling me the truth

Moses: you do

Eve: yes and I'm sorry I was angry at you it's just I made a mistake

Moses: it's okay Eve I forgive you and listen where are Lyle and Link they're the ones spreading these lies about me

Eve: last time I saw those 2 they were hunting in the fields if you hurry you might be able to catch them

Moses: thanks Eve

Then Moses takes off and heads to the fields then after getting close he heard some more voices the voices of pups arguing he stop to see it was Stinky Claudette and Runt arguing with other pups about Moses

Alpha Male Pup: that human is nothing but a Monster and a Killer

Omega Female Pup: he needs to go away or drop dead

Stinky: ( growls) he's our brother

Claudette: ( angry ) and he's not a monster like that Hitler guy

Runt: ( mad ) so leave him alone

Alpha Male Pup: Make Us Omega

Stinky: don't talk to him like that

Omega Female Pup: what you gonna do about it future leader

Claudette: make you shut your mouth

Moses: ( runs to the Pups) Guys please stop arguing

Alpha Male Pup: oh look here's the monster now

Omega Female Pup: why don't you go away

Alpha Male Pup: or just Kill yourself either way we'll be rid of you

Then Runt Tackled the Alpha Pup cause he didn't like that comment toward Moses

Runt: ( yells) you take that back you Jerk

Alpha Male Pup: ( kicks Runt off and pins him ) your gonna pay for that Omega

Stinky: ( tackles the Pup off of he's brother ) why don't try and pick on me and leave Runt alone

then the pups began fighting among each other and then Moses Screamed

Moses: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH PLEASE STOP ( takes off running to the fields )

Stinky Claudette and Runt stopped fighting and ran after Moses

Claudette: Moses what's wrong why are you running

Moses: it's Lyle and Link they're the ones spreading these lies about me

Stinky: what do you plan to do

Moses: make them shut up

Then they reach the fields and Moses sees Lyle and Link hunting Caribou

Moses: there they are ( takes out he's revolver )

Runt: um Moses your not gonna shoot them are you

Moses: no I'm gonna scare they're lunch away

Then Moses went to down to the fields along with the pups and Lyle and Link were close to they're prey

Lyle: oh boy brother some nice meat

Link: almost there just...

Then a loud gunshot goes off and the caribou run off scared

Lyle: aww no who just scared off our food

Moses: ( yells ) I DID PUNKS

Link: ( growls ) you jerk you scared off our dinner

Moses: ( angry ) to hell with your dinner what's this about you 2 scumbags spreading lies about me

Lyle: what Lies are you talking about human

Moses: you 2 know damn well what I'm talking about you saying I'm like Hitler

Link: oh that yeah we saw what you were talking about that human yesterday and we saw the pictures and videos on your phone to

Moses: so why are you saying to other wolves that I'm like him if you were spying on me you would know I told Stinky Claudette and Runt and they're friends I would never become him

Link: we really don't care we just wanted to use what you told the pups to turn the pack against you

Moses: why are you doing this to me

Link: 2 reasons number one it's payback for kicking our tails when we first met

Lyle: and number 2 we hate your kind human and we'll do anything to get rid of you

Moses: I've done nothing to you

Link: we don't care and you know what we laughed when we saw those pictures and videos you showed to the pups and they're friends

Moses: ( enraged ) what

Lyle: yeah seeing so many dead humans makes us smile your kind deserves to die like that

Moses: ( rages increases) Shut up

Link: why do you make us human scum my brother's right humans do deserve to die including your pathetic parents and those other 2 people you called family

Lyle and Link: ( laughing )

That lit a fuse in Moses' because he then ended up punching both Wolves in the face making the pups wide eyed and a little scared

Moses: ( screams ) DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT AGAIN

Lyle: ( growls ) why you filthy human

Link: prepare to die

Then Moses and the 2 wolves began fighting in a very brutal fashion Moses Punched Lyle in the nose making him bleed and kicked Link in the face then the 2 wolves recovered and attacked again Lyle got punched again but Link managed to claw Moses in the arm making the pups screamed as they watched him getting hurt

Pups: MOSES

Moses: is that all you got

Link: I'm just getting warmed up ( pounces on Moses only to have Moses counter and pin him to the ground )

Moses: ( punching Link in the face multiple times ) Don't...Ever...Talk...That...Way...About...My...Family ( then gets pounced on and pinned by Lyle)

Lyle: DIE HUMAN ( tries to bite Moses' throat )

Moses: ( grabs Lyle by the ears and headbutts him very hard making with cry in pain and kicks him off and tackles him and Punches him in the face )

Then Kate and Humphrey from out of nowhere grabbed and pulled Moses off of Lyle

Kate: ( yells ) Moses what are you doing

Humphrey: ( yelling ) Moses stop why are you fighting ( holding Moses back to stop the fight )

Then Winston Tony Eve Lilly Garth and the rest of the pack show up

Winston: ( yelling ) WHAT IS GOING ON HERE

Tony: ( screaming ) WHY IS THERE A FIGHT GOING ON

Moses: These 2 were spreading lies about me

Lyle: he attacked us

Link: and cost us our dinner

Eve: ( screams ) SHUT UP EVERYONE

Winston: what is wrong here

Moses: these 2 said horrible things about my dead parents

Winston: is this true

Link: no he just started attacking us

Lyle: yeah we didn't say anything about he's family

Runt: Liars

Stinky: we heard what you said about Moses' parents and family

Claudette: Tell the truth

Tony: are these Pups telling the truth

Link: they're delusional Tony

Runt: we are not it's the truth

Winston: ( yells ) TELL THE TRUTH NOW

Lyle: alright fine so what if we said horrible things about he's parents

Link: yeah so what they were humans anyway and they deserve to die

Moses: ( filled with more rage screaming trying to run after them while Kate and Humphrey held him back ) YOU SCUM SUCKING LYING PIECES OF CRAP

Kate: ( yelling ) MOSES PLEASE CALM DOWN

Humphrey: ( yelling ) THEY'RE NOT WORTH IT

Then Garth and Lilly help to hold Moses back from beating up Lyle and Link

Eve: so it's true you 2 were spreading lies about Moses to get rid of him

Lyle: yeah we did so what

Link: yeah we want him gone

Winston: it's not your place to say so

Link: really Winston I think there are some wolves here that him gone ( yells ) RIGHT EVERYBODY

Some Wolves: ( yelling ) YEAH

Male Grey Wolf: GO AWAY YOU MONSTER

Female Brown Wolf: DROP DEAD HUMAN

Along other wolves were yelling and screaming at Moses to go away drop dead and some said kill yourself this was making Moses feel very sad inside he was even having tears in he's eyes

Lyle: look the human is crying

Link: yeah go on you filthy thing run away and never come back

Male White Wolf: if you do come back we'll kill you

Winston: ( screams ) ENOUGH ALL OF YOU BE QUIET

But Winston's scream didn't work the yelling continued and Moses couldn't take it anymore he Ran off into the woods with tears in he's eyes while having some feelings inside him saying he is a Monster he is a Killer and he is Hitler

Kate: Moses come back

Humphrey: don't run away

Runt: Moses

Stinky: please come back

Claudette: don't listen to them

But it was too late Moses vanished into the woods and the wolves that were on the Twins side cheered

Lyle: Ha ha yeah keep running

Link: and don't come back

Male Black Wolf: you don't deserve a Family Monster

Female Tan Wolf: you deserve to be alone

Kate: ( her anger boiled inside her and screamed at the top of her lungs ) SHUT UP ALL OF YOU ( growling )

All the wolves were shocked at Kate's screaming and she began screaming more

Kate: YOUR ALL NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF HEARTLESS MONSTERS YOURSELVES YOU ALL JUDGED HIM SO HARSHLY YOU BROKE HE'S KIND HEART YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK

Humphrey: YEAH SHE'S RIGHT YOU BUNCH OF CREEPS

Runt: you broke our brother's heart

Claudette: yeah you bunch of caribou brains

Stinky: and how dare you say he doesn't deserve a family

Lyle: he's a worthless human

Eve: ( screams ) SHUT UP YOU LYING FLEABAGS IF YOU SAY ANOTHER MEAN THING ABOUT MOSES I'LL PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOUR EYES SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR BROTHER'S THROAT AND HAVE HIM CHOKE ON THEM AND RIP BOTH YOUR BODIES APART DO YOU GET ME

Lyle: ( gulps ) yes ma'am

Link: yes ma'am

Eve: AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU

Then all the wolves began heading to they're dens except the twins because Winston stopped them

Winston: Lyle Link Me and Tony want to talk to you

Lyle and Link: But

Winston: NOW

Tony: ( Yells ) YOU 2 HEARD HIM LETS GO

The Twins went with Winston and Tony and Then Kate was beginning to worry about Moses out in the woods by himself sad and alone

Kate: Humphrey we have to go find Moses he's out there all alone and sad

Humphrey: sure thing Kate I also want to make sure Moses is okay

Stinky: can we come

Kate: Pups you need to stay here

Runt: no Mom we wanna come Moses is Family

Claudette: and Family sticks together

Humphrey: I guess your not gonna let us go until we let you come along okay come on

Lilly: Kate

Kate: yeah sis

Lilly: please bring him back safely

Kate: we will Lilly

Garth: take care you guys

Then Kate Humphrey and the Pups went into direction Moses they went pretty far from they're home because Moses no doubt ran pretty far but thanks to Stinky's sense of smell they were able to stay on track of Moses after 50 Mins they found Moses sitting on a big rock crying he's eyes out then they saw the revolver in he's hand and he was beginning to point it at he's head

Moses: ( in a sad voice ) I'm gonna do it I'm just gonna end this pain forever I had enough I don't care if I go to Hell ( lifts the gun to he's head )

Kate: ( screams ) NOOOOO ( runs and grabs Moses on the arm with her jaws ) Drop it

Moses: No I want to stop this pain

Humphrey: your not gonna do it by killing yourself now drop the gun

Kate: Please Moses I don't want to hurt you

Moses: what's the point I'm just a Monster like Hitler I'd be doing this world a favor by taking my life just like he did

Runt: your not a monster Moses

Stinky: your our family Moses

Claudette: please put the gun down we don't want you to die please

Moses: ( tears in he's eye's ) Okay ( put's the gun on the forest floor )

Kate: ( releases her jaws from Moses' arm ) Humphrey grab he's gun and put it further from him

Humphrey: ( grabs the gun in he's jaws being careful not to pull the trigger and sets it further so Moses can't get it ) now Moses Lets talk okay

Moses: okay

Kate: now what were you thinking committing suicide

Moses: I'm sorry Kate it's just all those hurtful words just got the better of me and I believed what they said so I thought it was the only way to end the pain

Kate: Moses you shouldn't have let those hurtful things get to you and that is no way to deal with your emotions

Humphrey: yeah Moses what would we do if we do without you if you did that

Moses: wouldn't you be just fine like you have 3 pups to love and I'm not a wolf anyway

Runt: we don't care if your a wolf or not and no we wouldn't be just fine

Stinky: Runt is right Moses you have any idea how much we would miss you if you did that

Claudette: we would miss you forever Moses

Kate: Listen to them Moses look how much they love you

Humphrey: yeah Moses and guess what Me and Kate love you to so please don't hurt yourself

Moses: you Love me

Kate: yes we do so please come back with us

Humphrey: we want you back Moses or I should say Son

Moses: Son

Kate: yes

Moses: I'm sorry Kate Humphrey and you to Stinky Claudette and Runt It's just my parents and John and Jing I miss them so much ( begins to cry ) I miss them so much

Humphrey: it's okay Moses hey I lost my parents to when I was little

Moses: you did I bet it also brought you pain to

Humphrey: ( tearing ) it did but I manage to find a new family after that and when I first met you yeah In the beginning I had a miss trust about you but when you told me the story about your parents and John and Jing I saw myself in you

Moses: thanks Humphrey ( sniffles and still crying )

Kate: Please Moses don't cry anymore it breaks my heart to see like this

Moses: ( hugs Kate while tears run down he's face ) thank you Kate ( and hugs Humphrey ) Thank you Humphrey ( then the pups got a turn ) and thank you three you all made me so happy

Kate: you are part of this family Moses we love you now come on it's getting late let's head back home

Moses: okay um Humphrey can I have my gun back please

Humphrey: okay but don't try anything okay

Moses: you have my word my thoughts of suicide are not with me anymore

Humphrey: Okay ( gives Moses' gun back ) lets head home

Then Moses and the wolves head back home after an hour they make it back to the den to see Winston Eve Tony Garth and Lilly waiting for them

Lilly: oh your back Moses are you okay

Moses: I'm fine Lilly thanks for asking

Winston: did anything happen when you went to look for Moses Kate

Kate: well yeah but we took care of it

Eve: what happen

Humphrey: Moses care to tell them what you tried to do

Moses: I tried to commit suicide

Eve: ( gasp ) suicide young man what were you thinking

Moses: I'm sorry Eve I was under a lot of Pain and I thought that was the only way out

Winston: Moses that is a coward's way out and you are no coward

Moses: I'm sorry Winston and your right it was cowardly

Lilly: we be devastated if you killed yourself

Moses: I know

Garth: no Moses you don't understand how much we care about you

Moses: then I guess I have much to learn I'm sorry for even thinking of a stupid thing to think of doing

Tony: just don't do it again okay Moses

Moses: I'm sorry for beating up your brothers Tony

Tony: actually they're not my brothers I only said they were because I was testing you and you passed you know I had to see if you could be trusted

Moses: okay

Winston: and Moses me and Tony gave those twins a good talking to we told them if they pull stuff like that again they'll be banished from the pack

Moses: thank you Winston

Winston: and if they ever say things about the family you lost you have my permission to give them a good thrashing once in a while ( gives Moses wink )

Moses: sounds like a good deal thanks Winston

Eve: alright everyone I think it's time for bed

Kate: your right mom

Then after Winston Eve Garth Lilly and Tony headed for they're dens Moses headed for he's tent with pups with him they headed inside and sat down then Moses forgot to apologize to the pups

Moses: um Stinky Claudette and Runt I need to apologize

Pups: for what

Moses: I almost broke my promise to you guys to stay alive I almost broke your hearts can you please forgive me

Runt: of course we forgive you we love

Claudette: yeah

Stinky: so get some rest brother

Moses: okay thanks guys

Then they went to sleep

**I hope you like this chapter I'm doing my best to finish the story and sorry if my grammar needs work but I'm doing my best **


	15. Chapter 14 A Vaillant Fire Rescue

**Chapter 14 A Valiant Fire Rescue **

As the Sun Began to Rise Moses Began to Open he's eyes while yawning and stretching and he looked at the pups still Sleeping so he gently patted them to wake up

Moses: Hey pups wake up come on I'll make some breakfast for you

Runt: ( Yawning ) Mourning Moses nice to see your up

Claudette: ( Stretching ) Breakfast I could go for some

Stinky: ( shakes ) yeah I'm Starved

Moses: okay lets make some good eats ( opens the tent )

They all got out and Moses got the fire Started and the Jerky out and started to heat it in the fire and gave each Pup a Piece and they ate well then Moses Put on a Red T-Shirt some Blue Jeans and a Black Bandana

Stinky: man humans sure know how to cook

Runt: yeah no doubt

Moses: well some humans can cook while others are pretty lousy

Claudette: ( Laughs ) that I can believe

Moses: so um you pups have wolf school again

Runt: yeah but will you join us again

Moses: well sure I might still get some well mean looks from the other pups you know because of what I did yesterday

Stinky: hey if any other pup gives you problems we'll stick up for you

Runt: Yeah no other pup is gonna make fun of our brother

Claudette: Family sticks together and stands together Moses

Moses: ( smiles ) thanks you Bros and Sis hug ( offers Hug )

Pups: Sure ( all 3 hug Moses )

Moses: you 3 are amazing pups

Runt: we will always be there for you Moses

Stinky: and that's a fact

Moses: And I will always be there for you pups until the day I die

Claudette: thank you Moses so which are you going to first alpha or omega school

Moses: ( takes out he's coin flips it and puts it on he's hand ) it's Tails so I guess Omega

Runt: Right On

Stinky and Claudette: Ooohhh

Moses: don't worry you 2 like I said 2 hours for each class and we flip a coin on the last hour

Stinky: Okay Moses

Claudette: See you later

Then Moses and Runt set out for omega school while Stinky and Claudette headed for alpha school after some time Runt and Moses meet up with Lilly and her class

Runt: Hello Aunt Lilly

Moses: good mourning Lilly

Lilly: well Hello Runt and good mourning to you to Moses I see your feeling a bit better

Moses: yeah I am holding on

Lilly: Moses can you come here and get down on one knee for me

Moses: ( dose so ) um what is it Lilly

Lilly: ( just hugs Moses with complete surprise ) Please Moses don't ever ever do that to yourself promise me you won't ( tearing )

Moses: ( hugs her back ) I promise I won't ever consider suicide again it's just I was in some much pain

Lilly: ( Releases Him ) Moses if you ever feel that way please talk to me or someone in my family they'll talk to you and work things out okay ( looks into Moses' eyes )

Moses: Okay I will in the future

Lilly: okay

Then Lilly Runt and Moses headed for the class when they arrived some of the other omega pups were giving Moses dirty looks some growled and others stuck they're tongue at him

Runt: don't pay attention to them Moses they're just being Immature

Lilly: Okay Everyone were going to be taking a field trip to the Southern Valley and have a look around the area

Moses: hmm sounds good

Lilly: were off

Then the Omega Class heads out for the southern valley they met some southern wolves and some greeted Moses others didn't and yes the Southern Wolves know of Moses

Moses: hmm not bad to be greeted once in while

Runt: your starting to become famous around here

Moses: oh I am not that Popular

Runt: ( giggles ) if you say so Moses

Then 3 of the other Wolf pups said some mean words to Moses

Black Male Pup: Human Loser

White Female: loser no he's a freak of nature

Brown Male: Ha Ha no one likes you why don't you vanish no one will miss you

Runt: ( Growls ) Leave Moses Alone

Moses: ( holds Runt back ) it's okay Runt they're words don't hurt me ( then they continue walking then Moses Whispers to Runt ) hey Runt watch this

Then after 1 min Moses turns around and screams while pointing at the white wolf pup

Moses: OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR BACK

White Pup: ( freaking out ) WHAT WHAT WHAT IS IT GET IT OFF ( trying to get it )

Moses: ( Cracks up laughing ) you should have seen your face

Runt: ( Laughing loud ) Moses Got you good

White Female: ( growls ) You Jerk Human

Moses: Man No Sense of Humor right Runt

Runt: you said it

They continued on the trip after 2 hours Moses Left and said goodbye and headed for alpha School after a good run he made it and said hello to Stinky and Claudette

Moses: hey my bro and sis

Stinky: Moses my best human bro

Claudette: glad you made it we were practicing pouncing we go after those 2 pups ( points to a grey and darker grey pup pouncing )

Moses: well I stay and watch

Moses sits down he says hello to Winston and Tony then watches Stinky and Claudette practice pouncing then a tan male pup decides to play a mean trick on Moses he sneaks up behind Moses and Bites he's Hand

Moses: OOWW what the Hell

Tan Pup: aww did that hurt weakling

Moses: Please I was cut in the face by a knife and almost lost my eye your little pup fangs only tickle

Other Pups: OOOHHH

Tan Pup: ( blows raspberry )

Moses: looks like you have admitted defeat

Stinky: ( notices that ) Oh you Schooled him Moses

Claudette: he Talks some Smack don't he

Moses: thanks you 2

Then after the pouncing practice was done Winston dismissed the class

Winston: alright Alphas you can head home we'll be giving you a early release today

The Pups Leave but Stinky and Claudette went to Moses but Winston Stopped Moses

Winston: Moses I want to talk to you please

Moses: sure ( he walks over to Winston ) you want to talk to me

Winston: yes please have a sit please

Moses: ( dose so )

Winston: now I want you to know something

Moses: um yes sir

Winston: if you ever need someone to talk to or help you when you feel the way you felt yesterday I just want you to know that I am here for you and so is my family you understand

Moses: um yes um Lilly told me the same thing she Hugged me and she made me promise to never ever consider doing something like that again I have to say she has a very kind heart God Bless her

Winston: ( smiles ) she was always a gentle soul but you are a very kind hearted young man and well me and my family consider you family and we will be there for you if you need us

Moses: ( hugs Winston ) Thank you Winston

Winston: ( hugs back ) Your Welcome Moses now run along with the pups

Moses then departed with Stinky and Claudette and then Met up with Runt and headed for a nice spot to chill and after some time Kate and Humphrey showed up at the spot

Moses: oh Kate Humphrey oh come on sit down chill out for a little maybe we will have a conversation or share stories or share a snack

Humphrey: sure I could hang my paws are killing me

Kate: it's good to see your well and alive Moses

Moses: hey until God says it's time for me to go I ain't croaking anytime soon

Humphrey: ( chuckles then lays down right next to Moses ) glad to hear

Kate: ( lays down the other side of Moses and licks he's cheek ) that's what I want to hear

Moses: you 2 mind if I scratch you behind the ears

Humphrey: no go ahead

Kate: we trust you

Moses then gave them good scratching behind the ears and they're enjoying it then he did it under the chins and real good ones on the back and they love it

Moses: I see you 2 are enjoying that

Both: yep

Then Kate and Humphrey look at each other with sinister looks then they both get on Moses giving him loving rubs with they're heads then the pups jump on him and tackle him down to the ground while Kate and Humphrey lick he's face

Moses: hey no fair ( giggles ) 5 against 1

Kate: sorry Moses you've been wolf piled

Moses: I guess I have

Runt: oh were not hurting you

Stinky: were just playing

Moses: oh you Stinkers

They all have a good laugh Then after Moses is let up someone yells for help

Brown Wolf: Someone Please Help Help ( along with Magril )

Kate: Nars

Humphrey: what you doing here and why are you screaming for help

Nars: there is ( panting ) a Fire in the Northern Valley and Fleet is

Claudette: ( worried ) is what

Nars: is Trapped in a small cave and a big logs are blocking the way it was too heavy for me to lift and I can't get him out I ran here as fast I could to get help

Humphrey: we have to do something

Claudette: Please ( crying ) we got to save him

Then out of nowhere Moses Sprints and heads for the northern valley

Runt: ( yells ) MOSES WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Moses: STAY HERE I'LL SAVE HIM ( Takes off running )

Moses ran and ran as fast as he's legs could take him soon the air is filling with smoke and the atmosphere was getting hot Moses yelled for Fleet

Moses: FLEET WHERE ARE YOU ( heads further into the fire and burning forest )

Meanwhile Fleet was trying to find a way out but the Logs that were blocking he's Escape but then they caught fire making him more scared

Fleet: ( yells ) SOMEONE HELP ( Then he hears someone call he's name )

Voice: FLEET FLEET

Fleet: Over here

a figure runs to he's direction and shows he's face

Moses: Fleet are you okay

Fleet: Moses yes I'm okay Please get me out the fires on the logs are getting closer to me

Moses didn't hesitate he grabbed the heavy burning logs and pushed them out of the way the logs did burn he's hands but he didn't care

Moses: ( grabs Fleet ) I got you Fleet were getting out of this inferno

Moses began to run out of the fire but then a burning branch came down it hit Moses he Manged to block it while protecting Fleet but he ended up getting burned on he's right arm and got some fire got on the left sleeve of he's shirt he quickly puts it out and runs again then Moses is beginning to lose a little consciousness from the smoke but the knew he had to tough it out in order to save Fleet he kept going and running then after intense running he and Fleet made it out of the fire safe and sound Moses Ran until he made it back to the Western Valley Nars and the Western Pack were there to meet them

Kate: Moses you Made it

Nars: please please is my son okay

Moses: ( coughs ) he's gonna be okay ( sets Fleet down and sits down to rest )

Nars: ( Nuzzles he's Son and Magril hugs him ) it's a good thing your okay

Fleet: ( coughing ) Dad you should be thanking him ( points to Moses )

Nars: ( walks toward Moses) Thank you Thank you For Saving my Son's Life Moses I owe you big time

Moses: no Nars ( coughs ) you don't owe me anything I am glad your son is safe and sound

Magril: ( runs and hugs Moses then whispers ) Thank you So Much for saving my brother

Moses: anytime little one

Nars: you know I heard about you Human some wolves said some well not so nice things about you some even called you a Monster but now I see that is not true your more of a Hero

Moses: Thank you Nars but I am not a Hero I am just a person who wants to do whats right

then Stinky Claudette and Runt run up and hug Moses

Runt: Moses Thank Heaven your alright

Stinky: Are you crazy

Claudette: You could have been a roasted human

Moses: hey I made it and like I said I ain't going anywhere until God Says so

Humphrey: were just thankful your okay

Kate: and were very proud of you Moses you risked your life to save Fleet

Fleet: and I am forever thankful

Nars: As Am I

Moses: hey I will always help those in need

Humphrey: but what about the fire

Then a big plane flies by

Moses: I think that's gonna be taken care of those planes are meant to put out forest fires

Kate: Well that's a relief ( notices the Burns on Moses ) Moses you've been burned

Moses: it's Okay Kate they hurt and sting but they will heal with proper care

Humphrey: come on lets get you to the den to get your burns taken care of

Moses: you wolves are always looking out for me

Runt: hey it's what family does Moses

then Moses he's new family head for the den Moses sits down in the den and Eve helps with he's burns

Eve: ( licks Moses' burn wounds ) you are such a brave young man

Moses: thank you Ma'am

Eve: ( then uses her paw to hit him on the head ) but you could have made yourself into a well cooked human

Moses: Oww okay I am sorry for worrying you I was only doing what was right but why you had you bonk me on the head

Eve: Sorry I get a little well protective since your now part of this pack and family

Then Kate arrives with Moses Aid Kit

Moses: thanks Kate

Kate: anytime

Then Moses started to clean the wounds on he's hands and right arm with peroxide he hisses at the stinging then after that he wraps both hands in bandages and puts a stick on bandages on the burns on he's arm and he was done

Moses: that should do

Winston: ( walks to Moses ) it's good your okay

Moses: thank you Winston

then Lilly and Garth come into the den

Lilly: ( little worried ) Moses are you okay

Moses: Lilly it's alright I am alive a little burned but alive

Garth: we heard what you did you were so brave for doing what you did for Fleet

Moses: thanks Garth but I forgot to Ask Nars is the rest of the Northern Pack okay did they make it out

Winston: yes they all managed to get out safely and they will be staying in our part of the valley for a while until most of the northern region starts to turn green again

Moses: Thank Jesus

Claudette: your a Hero Moses

Moses: well thanks but I was only doing what's right I ain't that special

Kate: Moses your a wonderful human you saved Runt from drowning and Fleet from being brunt alive you are special weather you agree with it or not

Moses: well okay maybe I am special thank you Kate you have such a sweet heart and you to Lilly hell all you wolves have good hearts I am honored to be apart of this pack and deeply thankful to be part of you family

All the wolves in the den rubbed him hugged him and even kissed him they were full of joy to hear that but then it started to get late so Moses headed for he's tent but this time the pups and Kate and Humphrey wanted to be with him and Moses was okay with it he's tent was big enough to share with them so they headed for the campsite Moses cooked some leftover caribou from the hunt it was still good and he gave the pups and they're parents a serving

Kate: MMMM it's better when it's cooked

Humphrey:

Stinky: yeah

Then after dinner Moses and the wolves headed for the tent Kate Humphrey and the Pups managed to make room and Moses slept in he's sleeping bag and they all dozed off to sleep

**I am sorry it took so long to make a new chapter I am trying to find some work to earn some cash and my Ma is in the hospital due to crazy stuff with her blood pressure and please no rude comments on the reviews I deal with enough insults from my drunk dad thank you for waiting sorry for delay **


End file.
